The Swordwielder's Past
by Panther-Girl0251
Summary: 'The two moon shines a light, the world is blight into darkness, the spark born into the night. When the small light still brights...' A young spark who is the Decepticon lieutenant ranks during the war in Cybertron, she begins questioned about the things in her mind to herself. What reason to start the war at the beginning? She will find out until the time is right...
1. Prologue

The day before Vos City destruction, the single youngest femme runs to through the path of the Vos City as quickly as possible to go warn the former leader about the urgent emergency. She has maybe been avoiding the crossfire in between the Autobot soldiers and Decepticon soldiers from the fields. She also heard one of Decepticon loyal lieutenant notified about the Autobot is been discovered they shelter in the other area. Soon she arrived at the building and then she hurried to enter inside the building. She entered the elevator when she got access to the high level of the ex-leader whom other people in Cybertron called her 'Silver One', But no one who would know her designation is. At the outside of the building of the high tower, the mysterious missile has hit the tower spire and other few locations in each location. Causing it exploded inside and spreads the damaged rubbles into the ground.

A two days later, the soldiers in blacken purple and lavender purple lightings are exploring the derelict or ruined academy building. The emblem is revealed to be Decepticon, in each shoulder plating, chest plating, and even the wing plating has the brand shield. Their intel from the other lieutenant has said they detected the life signature inside the ruined academy building. Somewhere in each level of the floors, they lazily search everywhere and what they found... nothing but one corpse of femme lie in the floor by the strange largest capsule after their leader of the Decepticon, Megatron orders them to keep searching since his loyal trusted lieutenant Soundwave has never been wrong about his radar. In the workspace room, Megatron set the femme corpse down on the other side of the room... but his instinct kicks in when he turned his helm into the large capsule. He got up and step forward to the capsule... suddenly he gripped the covers and tore off the sealing off of it. What he found inside the capsule, it is the youngest femme that Megatron never known her designation. He checks carefully and discovers this femme has her helm damaged and it leaked out the Energon. With no mistake, he notices her noise from her pipes breathing out weakly.

"So she is the last survival of the city... but she is a sparkling despite the size. Who are you, I wonder?" Megatron asked to unconscious femme.

Another day later, the youngest femme has awoken from the stasis sleep and got up slowly on the berth. She looks around and couldn't recognize the area. But mostly concerned about herself. As she thought, 'Who am I? And where am I?' She got up on her peded and her helm is sorely hurt as she doesn't know why she feeling much pain in her head. The questions have to wait till she finds her way and seeks someone in the area, but her sight of an optics is blurred her confusingly. She couldn't get her sight cleared while she starts walking her way aimlessly. 'Where am I going? My optics... I can't see clearly... where is everyone?' She thoughts as she frightens. She doesn't know where she's going but something she felt warm on the way through her walk, she tried to see straight as she's almost there to the red-orange light. Could this be the outside? Or was it someone working in the other corridor?

Suddenly the femme felt her footing went way down and about fall herself into the pit, she gasps panicking as she is moving forward into the pit slowly. What is she going to be land she wonder but she sees the source of the light is from the lava pit in the bottom floor. But something or someone caught her arm while she got to stop this fall. She was about to scream but her savor pulled her in the platform and send her sliding into the corridor. The youngest one shaking frighten as she wrapped her own servos around herself. When her sights are coming up clearly as she's now sees everything so she looks up at the savor and revealed to be the large mech in the grey-silver and purple lining and his eyes are blood red... she couldn't remember anything and even herself. Seeing this large mech isn't happy with her wondering like childish. Knowing he's mad at her as she's afraid of it.

"T-Thank you... w-who are you? B-But... who am I?" The femme inquired stutteringly, seeing the large mech surprise that question from her who can't remember herself. She gripped her head gently and stills frighten to cover herself from the scary mech she doesn't recognize. The mech seems to know her name, but another ideal in mind that he's plotting to get her to help the Decepticon.

"You, youngling, are named Nightblade." He responded as he sees the femme looks up at him as she got convinced.

"Night... blade? I... that's my name of designation... I remember... but... I can't remember everything..." she answered. Her named she remembered that. Nightblade, it is cleared that she is named Nightblade.

'It is a good sign. But regretfully I must not let her know the truth...' he thoughts.

"That is because, Nightblade, you have been... cloned by the scientist in my empire. You are the first to awaken," he explains, but Nightblade notices something that he lied. Unfortunately, she let it be since he saved her from falling into the pit of lava. "There is an offer I can... help you improvise your combative skills and discipline your own life as one of my loyal lieutenant ranks. You wanted to know yourself, and I may have answers for you. If you join the cause of the Decepticon, decide what you-," he added.

"I'll do it!" She interrupted him, seeing his brow raised in surprise as he knew she got really convinced. "For as long as I can do it for the Decepticon and myself."

He chuckles, "How intriguing. Allow me to introduce myself as your master and lord of the Decepticon, I am Megatron. You must bow to respect your master, Nightblade."

Nightblade did the bow her head and set her hand into her chest while she's really concerned with this kind of instruction. And finish the bow, she looks up at the master as she's waited for the next steps.

"Follow me to the pit of Kaon and we will start your training there..." Megatron orders her to follow.

"O-Of course, master," Nightblade responded to him, following her master Megatron through the corridor he may know where to go.

She maybe not know herself and everything she lost her memories, but it is only just a beginning to start the life as the Decepticon. She wonders what sort of cause he is talking about, it got her curious but she will find out eventually when her time comes. Whenever she is ready to join his ranks after training.


	2. Chapter 1

A cycle later, the ruined city of Vos is been derelicted location in the Cybertron since the mysterious missile attack and bombed the building. The team of Decepticon has been patrolling the each sector of the streets and they are led by the femme who had a black colored, blue lining marks and purple strips with blue aqua colored optics. She is kneeling down on the ground and looks around for enemy called the Autobot who comes. But what she discovered is that Vos City is nothing but empty casualty.

"Head back to the empire! There are no Autobot around in this sector. Nothing but ghost city." She ordered the squad as she got up on her feet. "I'll be going out alone and search what I can find."

The squad has finally got up and ready themselves to return back to Kaon. "Why would Lord Megatron put her in charge. She doesn't seem to be bot who can do like Airachnid." One of Decepticon soldier muttered.

"Do not question our lord Megatron. I have heard the rumors of this femme Nightblade who is the student of lord who shared his skills and knowledge to her. We may never know what we seen her fight against Autobot."

The young femme, Nightblade, overheard the squad in the distance and she is not really complete her training, not yet. Seeing the Decepticon squad has been left the sector. She took a glance off the steps of the platform and landed her feet in the ground, and she walks through the streets of the city calmly. She breathed in her pipes and sighs loudly to let it out. "Finally... I don't have to deal with those squad's bickering." She relieved as she doesn't want to any escorts coming along for her search mission and she resume her way into the city. "Now I can do this with no problem. Let see... this location is called Vos City and it used to be peace and neutral, it was a home of the seekers. Huh, I wonder Starscream is aware of his home got bombarded by the missiles. Eh, I bet he did already. Even I do feel sorry for this mess." She put her servos on her back of her helm while walking casually to search around this material for what Megatron mention it.

Sooner or later, she looks up at the building of the academy and she may felt... nostalgia for that place. It felt like she is safe, but her mission is important to find this material in Vos. 'Maybe one check won't hurt,' she thought as she went towards the building and entered inside. 'I gotta remember that I should keep cautious about my surroundings.'

The buildings were... familiar despite the huge interior design of academy's lobby. She keeps walking her way to explore the corridors as she felt her body is leading somewhere she never knew. Suddenly her instinct kicks in and she keeps her cautious as she went in the cover quick. Took out her blaster gun from the magnetic holster and waited for the time to surprise someone. Heard the footsteps in headed that way and coming over here slowly... then she comes out of the cover and aimed her weapon at someone who had a weapon out as well and aiming to her. This mech has the yellow colored with black strips, his faceplate is tint chrome and optics are blue-aqua.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The mech inquired.

"That's my line, scrappy. But I found this place before you." She replied, the worse insult she ever come up with it and seeing him gotten flinched but wonder what sort of insult she has a weak name. 'Screw this insult.' She thought. "Now you can just leave this place peacefully and pretend none of this is happened. So don't make me shoot you by my own hand..." She offers a peace way to go separately.

The mech seems to notice her eyes that she never killed any other bots before. He already notice that Decepticon brand shield on her shoulder plate, but this femme is different. He slowly puts away his weapon and even she did as well.

"You don't look like a intimidating bot for Decepticon, what's your name?" He asked.

"That's rude. You don't seem to be threat for the Autobot from what they say?" She replied. "But I'll make a exception, my name is Nightblade. And yours?"

"Bumblebee, I'll make a exception as well." He answered, he watches the femme put her blaster gun into her magnetic holster on her waist. "Not to be curious, but what are you doing here in the abandon academy?"

"To be honest, I had a mission to search the raw material for important item so I can complete my training." She responded.

"... training? So you were just a recruit?"

Nightblade shrugs, "More of the become the loyal lieutenant rankings. Which I got skipped over from the minor ranks by Megatron himself."

"That's... strange?" He confused.

"Exactly! I mean, how am I be worthy soldier when I get over that rank!" She flustered.

Bumblebee smiles a bit, "You seemed to be social-type than the other Decepticons."

The femme paused a bit, it is strange to talk with the Autobot she just met him and he seems to be not bad for the bot who never threats. "Well... I haven't made any friends during my time in Decepticon Fortress. I wanted to make friends... but I got pulled away from socializing with other bots by Lord Megatron. Except I made one... unfortunately we haven't spoken a while." She frowns sadly.

"Sorry to hear that, Nightly."

Nightblade surprised and she look at him, "Night...ly?" She asked.

"It's gonna be your nickname for once... but being friend with you I won't want you get in trouble when you back in Kaon."

"Nightly..." she smiled. "Maybe I'll keep it secret from any bots include Decepticon and Autobot. Would it be fair?"

"Absolutely. If you wanted help, I'll be gladly to search that raw material you needed."

"That'll be grateful."

Both the bots are in the agreement and they begin to walking in the corridor to find it. While they at it, Nightblade is curious about the Golden Age when she asked Bumblebee since her master told her much. His answer is difficult since he never knew about the Golden Age as well as she is. But he does ask any bot who told him about it and then there was something going on when peace is no longer, and then Megatron is taking over the cities to dominate the planet Cybertron. The femme is little shock to this discover and she begin to question herself mentally. 'Why did master Megatron do this? What is the reason he had destined?' She thoughts. 'When do we have freedom after the war?' She look at the face of the hallway as she lost in deep thought. 'Who caused this to start the conflict of war?'

When they arrived to the end of the hallway and Bumblebee knows it is a dead end since they search everywhere in the ruined academy. Nightblade seems to be interested at the wall and stares at the corner around it... she notice something so she went to right side of the corner and notices the holographic control panel appeared in front of her. The yellow mech is amazed at what happen when it appeared. "What did you think this control would do?" He inquired.

The femme looks at the controls carefully and she pressed her palm on the holographic control when it starts to scanned. When the wall has opened up to the secret corridor, both bots got an expression of awe. "In the reports that no squad can't find other way to this... the map of the academy does have a secret corridor." Bumblebee responded.

"It does mention it from my Lord Megatron that Soundwave discovered it since they've tried to search this building in the past after Vos City destroyed." Nightblade added, she went in the secret corridor. "Well wanna come, Bee?"

"Guess we're even for calling each other's name." He smiled as he come in with her... until the doorway closes behind them.

"Good thing I study the construction of this building, there is a way we can find the exit."

They keep walking down the corridor and the only thing is there's no other side of the each rooms or corridors. It like they're heading to forward as it felt endless hallway... soon they arrived to the huge door that got the security system to unlock the vault room. Unexpected for Bumblebee, but Nightblade is the only one knows this secret hallway is led to the vault.

"It's a vault?" The yellow mech asked.

"Yes indeed. According to my study, this vault is where the raw material is located inside the room. But it would be take a while to get this security system to unlock the door. And the other I must warn you, Bee. There would be a trap if I type the wrong passcode or either attempting the hack." Nightblade goes to the left corner when the holographic control panel appeared to her. She took out the device and link it into the input with cords. The device starts to hacking the machine... and something in the ceiling have dropped the few orb-looking things into the floor.

Nightblade and Bumblebee may have discovered those are bombs and it starts the countdown with the beeping noise. The femme is terrified of that trap while she turn her head on the device and wanted this decode to be found. 'Just a few seconds of decoding.' She thought while her tech device is still decrypting and it only found two code in each. 'Come on. Come on!'

"Nightblade...!"

"Just a last one!"

The code is complete and the vault door is open for them to entered, the bots hurried to the vault room. When they together to make this door shut but it is useless. For Nightblade, she looks back at the surrounding area and she sees the raw material in front of her. She come grab it. 'There could be secret passage in this room...' She thoughts, keeps looking around for the room carefully. 'There!' She kicks the wall harder as it broke down the passage door lead to the tunnel.

"Bee! Come on!" She shouted as the mech gives up shutting the door and follow her to the tunnel and both of them are running to the tunnel before the bombs goes up. At the moment, the bombs are coming up to explode the vault room and everything what's left of it. The bot halt their steps as they reached to the outside and they arrived to the edge of the tunnel where there's no path. "We have to jump over to the other building!" She told him a next step of the plan to him.

"What?! There's no way we can make it over!"

Nightblade looks back at the tunnel, "Not unless we launched ourselves." She got the metal door around her back since she grab it before they run. "Get behind the cover!" She shouted as the mech did what she said. When the explosion blasted the cover and causes both bots to launched over into the other building, but they screaming loudly in panic and holding each other on the metal covered they ride on it. Suddenly they landed on the steep side of the building and then they landed on the ground and slides slowly till it stopped. They falled back to lean and flopped over into the floor. Until Nightblade started to laughing that she and Bumblebee is alive and well. The mech seems to be laughing as well with her and they slowly died down the laughter to take a breather in their pipes.

"I... never been laughing so hard... when that happened..." Nightblade panted slowly.

"Least we're alive and breathing, Nightblade... let's not do this again." Bumblebee sighs in relief.

"It was good run, but... agreed."

They got up from the floor and dusted off their plating. Nightblade took out the large raw material she got it from the vault. "I guess this is what your after, what kind of raw material is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"This... raw material hasn't got the name but it said that material is made of rare alloy. Nobody knows where did it originate from. But it got durable and tougher without a scratch." She explains a bit.

"You'll think this one is important to Megatron?"

Nightblade shook her head, "That is for me, actually. I requested to lord Megatron if I can find something to make my own weapon, although I didn't mention it about location and where I can find the scrap."

Nightblade and Bumblebee hears the shrill noise from the sky as they saw the winged metallic bird flew over. It is the minicon.

She gasps as she knows this minicon. "Laserbeak!" She whispered quietly. "If it spots me when I was with you! We're busted!"

"Not on my watch!" Bumblebee assured her when he take out his weapon and about to shoot it down. But Nightblade tried to pull his arm down when he fires at the flying minicon. It didn't extinguish it, but damaged it's wing as the minicon falls to the building by them. It got shutdown. She gasps panicking, "No no! What have you done! If Laserbeak got shot down and crash into this position! Soundwave will come and get his minicon!"

"You think he's possibly close!?"

"You gotta hide, Bumblebee! Before he arrives!"

Bumblebee nods and he looks around the area of the building so he decides to go hide behind the large crates, Nightblade puts away the material and she sees Cybertronian jet mode when it transformed into Cybertronian robot mode... reveals Soundwave who land through the hole of the roof on the floor. He slowly look up at her and step forward to her a bit. After Nightblade had the mellow expression and stood stiffly. The silent mech turn to his fallen minicon and notice the wing is damaged and it has been shutdown.

"Your minicon is fine, Soundwave. I was about to repair it after it's my fault to shot it down on accident." She responded.

While Bumblebee takes a peek and keeping himself in quiet from the movement. The silent mech turn to the femme as it reflects her face in his tinted visor.

"Like I have said, it was an accident after I was gonna take some time from finding the scraps or raw material I just found until my instinct kicks when I shot down your minicon partner."

Soundwave's visor shows the screen of equalize wave when he played Megatron's audio, "She disobey my order, I have told her to remained in this base before I accept her request!"

"Well he doesn't have to sent those mechs over again because I got what I find." She takes out the raw material out of her back holster to proof that to Soundwave. "Tell Lord Megatron that I'm returning back to Kaon immediately... without the escort."

Soundwave blankly stared at her whilst he uses the tentacles to grab damaged minicon and he silently walks away. He transformed into Cybertronian seeker mode and flew off from the building while the femme watches him leave completely. She expression reverted back and she sighs, "Whew! Acting discipline and mellow is too much to bare with this..."

The yellow mech comes out of the hiding and looks at her like he's curious about why she left Kaon without Megatron's orders. "You... told half a lie about it going after this material when you disobey Megatron? And now... you didn't tell Soundwave about me shooting down his minicon partner?"

"Okay, I was desperate for getting the raw material and told the squad as I lie to them at first. And second but last, think of it as thanking you for a company. I never talk much for the longest time and you don't seem to be bad bot for Autobot, but me... a Decepticon... I don't know much about what's going on between the faction because... it made no sense since I asked my master Megatron about who cause to start the war... all he ever said it was Optimus' fault." Nightblade explained.

Bumblebee shake his head in disapproval, "No, it's not Optimus'. Megatron is the one who started all this. Whatever happens, do not listen to him. You will eventually see what he really is." He said.

Nightblade is confused about the situation she got into. And so she nods, "All right. I'll keep that in mind and I'll won't mention any of it when I can confront him."

"Thank you for save me from trouble, Nightly. And you should get going before Megatron sending more troops to find you."

Nightblade nods and they head out in separate ways after they say goodbye. Both bots maybe become temporary friendly, but all she ever felt is soft and never want to hurt any bots. In what does the Decepticon are trying to succeed? Why keep fighting for their lives in war?

In Decepticon Fortress, the femme is walking towards the corridor of the Darkmount fortress. She's back into the mellowed expression from the soft expression since the time she remembers when she tried to make friends with other bots in the fortress until she got pulled away from the other troops and even the workers, by her master Megatron. Even she got lecture much more by him... all the things were harsh to discipline.

Aside from that past, Nightblade is almost arrived to the throne of the Darkmount as she is going to be prepare for getting a scold by her master. She sighs nervously. And keep calm to keep her emotions in check. She enters into the throne when she arrived on the elevator, she step forward a bit to the center and bow her head with the salute to her Decepticon Leader. Aware of his anger, she knew that she is in trouble for disobeying.

"Master Megatron, I apologize for the disobey your order, I was getting impatient and left the fortress with the scout unit. And so... I already got what I'm after." She explains a little to her leader.

Megatron grunted, "You maybe the worthy to do this finding on your own, my student. But shooting down your own comrades aren't your doing." He stated to his loyal student who flinched. "Soundwave has discovered this, unexpected event in your last location."

She looks up at him, "M-My lord, what does it have to do with this? There is no other Autobot in the ruined Vos city before accidental shot down Laserbeak. I made sure that-." Nightblade said to him as she tried to hide the secret from him.

He heavily slam his hand on the armrest of his throne, "Do not take me a fool, Nightblade!" He roared.

The femme shuts her mouth instantly when she watches her master got up and steps forward to her who backed up a bit.

"He discovered more when Laserbeak track the sensor that you have entered the abandoned academy and the single Autobot was spotted on sight till they entered lasted."

'He might've discovered Bumblebee from his spy! That blasted Soundwave... he might've saw me when I left the scout patrollers after I lied to them about Megatron put me charge and followed me there.' She thoughts.

"If you hadn't gone inside the academy, the Autobot pest would extinguished your spark, you'll be dead!" He continued.

"But, my lord, I can't confirm that bot is dead after I found out the secret doorway to the hidden corridor that leads to the Vault!" She said to him in half-truth. "I have it with me!" She takes out the raw materials and show him the proof she holds it up with both hands, seeing her master surprise by that shaped raw material she has it. "This is what I found in vault when I manage to escape from the bombs that is used for security system! I swear to you that I'm telling the truth!" She had high hopes for this excuse, even hide the mention about Bumblebee's involvement.

"The rare alloy..." Megatron muttered to himself that he knows this material. "So 'she' does care..."

Nightblade asked, "Lord Megatron, do you know this material too?"

Megatron snaps back to the reality, "I do, apparently. But since you have found the raw material... you can keep it for yourself. You have earned it for your first mission to find and extract the raw material from Autobot's hand." Megatron smiled impressively.

The femme just shocked that Megatron is letting her have the raw material he entrusted to her. She wanted to smile but she only did is salute to him and smiled a bit. "Thank you, my lord. I may... have need this to craft the weapon I've been looking for. That I have decided to create a sword of my own." She turn around and leave the throne area to lower floor.

When she made it out of the elevator. The young femme sighs in relief and starts raise her servo up to make a cheerful face. "Yes! I've been waiting for this a long time! The rare alloy material is what I needed to create the sword!" She exclaims excitedly herself. She looks around a bit and begin to stare at the material that reflects her. She thoughts, 'I should thanked Bumblebee for helping me... but... we're in the different sides. And we're sworn enemies... is this what I wanted be a Decepticon?'


	3. Chapter 2

In Pits of Kaon, the femme has the few component parts she got in the crate: 1 Energon cube, sword handle part, and rare alloy. She preparing to craft the weapon with these each of parts and being careful with the Energon to merge the rare alloy to process it. She keeps focusing on her work as she slammed the hammer on the two material of alloy and Energon carefully. When she keeps going, and going, and going to infuse them together. In a short moment, she has completed her infusion material and then she is prepared to forge the material into the weapon. It would be difficult to focus on her crafting, but in her mind that she is having trouble with understanding the situation.

In her flashback, the youngest femme Nightblade is sitting on the rooftop of an auditorium at the Pits of Kaon. She keeps her knees together in underneath by her arms on top, she is staring at the two moons when she wonders about why she keeps coming to see the two moon at the sky. But... she even sees amazing of the view and she feels like at peace.

"Enjoying to see the two moons, Nightblade?" The femme turn her head around a bit to the source and saw her master Megatron comes to her.

The sparkling got up quickly and stand up. "I apologize, Master Megatron. I'll resume the training-," she said.

"Unnecessary, Nightblade, you still have time to be free before we resume," he speaks to her gently as he looks up the sky to stare at the two moons. "I did not expect you to come to the high rooftop of the tower, you do not have the t-cog to fly for the jet form."

"No, master, I don't know how to fly like the other seeker ranks." She answered to him. "I just jumped on the platform to platform."

"I am impressed, Nightblade, you have learned very well in the training. But you still have a lot more to do for your progress."

The young sparkling still staring at him who is enjoying the view so she decided to question him. "Master, what was the Golden Age like in your time?" Seeing her master is silence and stare at the sky. She added, "For I heard... it used to be beauty, peace, and tranquility in that era. What has caused the war?"

"... An old friend, Nightblade... he betrayed me and I was supposedly selected to become a Prime."

"Why?"

Still, no response from him and she tried to ask him politely. And then... no response again. She is curious about what reason to start the conflict. The young sparkling has been left with no answer from her master.

The flashback in her mind ended... the last of her younger voices echoed.

'Master Megatron?'

The young spark is almost finished with her forging the weapon after she blinks back to focus on her project. She added the hilt into the sharp blade and then... she has finished the weapon she wanted. A sword. It shaped like a disc shape hilt and blade-shaped of the two-blade. "Has Bumblebee telling me truthfully?" She asked to herself until she swings her sword diagonally to the bottom.

At the time of the new day, the training has been resume in sword weapons in Pits of Kaon. The young spark is going on the swing downward and diagonally upwards at the metal pillar. But she is getting a little lack of wielding the sword and her stamina for her speed is slowly depleted the energy. As her mind... she couldn't focus on her concentration on the training. She keeps getting distracted by the other things what Bumblebee have said to her and it bothers her. When she questions herself and couldn't speak out in the public from her mentality. It lasted a little while, she got knocked down on her head in back and her legs went backwards when something knock her again to cause her fall to the floor. She groaned hurtfully and looks up at the front of her... as it reveals to be Soundwave and his two loyal minicons, Laserbeak and Rumble. The short bot minicon starts to chuckle deviously at her who is finds it annoying.

"This what you get for shooting your own! And now you keep distracting yourself in your training!"

Nightblade groaned a bit. "I don't have time for this. You can try to complain to me, but none of it isn't gonna resolve the issue about the last of my first mission." She mellowed sourly at that minicon.

"You know what my boss says, Rumble superior... Nightblade-," Rumble speaks up.

"Inferior." She interrupted rudely. "I have no time to argue with you."

Soundwave stares at her as he watches she's leaving the arena. One of his minicon scoffs. "Pfft! She got no guts to be tough lieutenant rank yet. Will she?"

His superior ignores his comment and knows that Nightblade is indifferent bot who has no memory of herself and everything, but one thing that she is holding her back. She has been questioning about the past and she is getting more curiousness to discovery about the war.

At the top tower, Nightblade stares at the two moons and questions about herself in her mind. She doesn't know why she came to see the views of the moons, wondering why her body lead her to see the two moons. It is like her body is telling her something she has to find her answers... or maybe it needed to make her remember who she is. 'Who... am I? And why did I made it sound hostility towards some of Decepticon people?' She questioned herself mentally.

In the next dawn, the young spark has waited for the master in the coliseum since she had been summoned for an important reason. She took her sword out and start cleaning up the sharp blade with the stone rock. It would take three or four minutes to clean and sharpen her blade so it won't be long for her when she took care of her things. Her focus on the blade as it reflects the mirror of herself but noticing someone's reflected on her back.

"Impressive weapon you have."

Nightblade turned around and gotten surprised by her master silently, she felt embarrassed about herself that she didn't know the instinct of the presents.

"This sword is custom made? Do you make this on your own, my student?" Her master asked politely.

Nightblade blinked without hesitating. "Of course, my lord. I crafted the rare alloy infused the Energon. The handle hilt is also crafted as well. Without the scratch of it." She explained.

The Decepticon Leader is amazed at her skill of craft the weapon of forging, Nightblade lifts her arm up and offers her master to try it. He takes a sword and stares at it, his mind is deep thought and it really sees the blade is durable as it looks. "So she has made the choice of sword weapon..." He thoughts in his mind.

"It maybe my first forged the sword since... I don't know how to explain but I had this feeling about this raw material. And I located where it was.." She finished her explains.

"I see. Now, my student, it is time to join the ranks of the Decepticon. You shall be the right-hand of the bodyguard to protect me from threats." Megatron speaks as he set the sword between him and Nightblade who kneel down into the ground in front of him and the sword. "As the vow, I shall tell you the truth when the war against Autobot has been defeated... and after... you must have to carry your sword for all eternity when I alive. If the vow is broken when I fall... you will not be able to find the answer as the broken." He stabbed the sword into the ground.

Nightblade nodding her head and she stands up when she grab her sword. So she pulls it up and sheathed into her back magnetic holster, accepting the vow of his. "I shall honor it for you and the Decepticon, my lord, I accept the vow." Nightblade accepted as she saluted.

Megatron smirks to finally see his student has a good promising. "Welcome to the Decepticon ranks, Nightblade. Now let us go to our fortress, my trusted bodyguard."

"By your words, my lord." The young swordwielder bows her helm at her master.

And so... Nightblade has joined the lieutenant ranks of the Decepticon and become the right-hand bot to protect her master in any cause.


	4. Chapter 3

It is been a few orn later, Nightblade has been doing the crafting as she made the visor mask for herself that would make to protect her face since she had her faceplate. She put it on her face when it attached to her helm and then the visor pops out in separate two on each side of it. So now she can hide her identity from the other Decepticon and the Autobot, even she can relax her expression from the mellow ego.

She had left her quarter and then suddenly she notices the slim mech is walked out to the other corridor. Noticing the small shape of the creature in four legs has been lie down and... it has the scarred and dents. The young spark is shocked and feeling sympathy for the minicon who hasn't gotten any repairs. Knowing this minicon's designation 'Ravage' who is part of Soundwave's loyal. She had no time to stand alone and took the feline minicon to the medical center.

Unfortunately, the Decepticon medic refused to repair the poor minicon and that... made her angry a bit.

"What do you mean 'I can't repair this minicon'!?" Nightblade questioned the medic officer. "I'm very sure Ravage needs a chance! Fix him, Knock Out!" She tried to shove the damaged minicon at him.

The medic officer whom named Knock Out and he can't take the damaged feline minicon. "Nightblade, why did you care about Soundwave's former minicon? Didn't you remember what our lord Megatron have-."

"Of course I do! But the weak has survived what's left of the energy! So fix him!" She demanded.

"I wanted to help, Nightblade, but if Soundwave found out through communication and security... Megatron will have our helms."

"But-!"

"He said he can't help you! Get it to your head, Nightblade! The weak minicon has no chance to live! 'The strong survived, the weak will perished.' This is the rules for us, Decepticon, from our Lord Megatron." Knock Out's assistant, Breakdown retorted.

Nightblade groaned a bit as she couldn't care what her master said... the argument is no use to continue so her words defeated. "Fine... I can do this by myself to help this Minicon." She walked away from the medical suite and she hurried back to the corridor.

In her quarter, the young swordwielder has begun to help the black feline minicon in the repairs with the tools she had them. She questions herself why would Soundwave gave up on his loyal subordinate. Whilst repairing, Ravage is still active and seeing young spark is helping him. Unaware of her notice, Nightblade shouldn't be helping him and let himself be dead... but it didn't stop her from helping him as stubborn as he thought of her. A foolish naive femme.

Time passes, Nightblade completes the treatment for the minicon who is recharge into sleep. She sighs in relief and smiled softly when she succeeded in her skills. She got the Energon liquid nearby and pour into the metal bowl for him. So she gently pushes the bowl toward him... and suddenly the feline minicon took a bite of her servo viciously.

"Ow!" She flinched as she moves hers away from the minicon. She stares at him and she wasn't mad at him. Seeing that minicon has refused to refuel the Energon. Nightblade sighs quietly. "You're welcome."

The minicon didn't bother to replying back and begin to lay there as much as he let himself die in malnutrition. Sensing that young spark still helping him and never gives upon him. The young swordwielder got up from the seat and keep her distance from his comfort zone.

"I'll be back, Ravage. There's something I want to do something for the while." She heads over to the doorway when it opened. "And there's an Energon by you if you want to refuel." As she leaves the quarter, leaving Ravage in the room by himself.

As soon as she leaves the corridor, Soundwave has been monitoring her in another corner when he senses his loyal subordinate is in the quarter. He regrets the action he made to abandon Ravage who failed the mission, but Nightblade is truly the different one than other Decepticon. She helped his minicon and keeping him alive from his near death. So it looks like... it is time to entrust Nightblade to be Ravage's new master.


	5. Chapter 4

A few duties later, Nightblade has been checking feline minicon in time and time again to see Ravage is recovering and he still has not touched the Energon in the past few days. She is getting worrying about her new minicon friend that he is still trying to get himself malnutrition in starvation. She wanted to stay with the minicon for the rest of the time but she can't get off-duty when there's war been going on. Maybe persuasive would be better to reason with this condition.

"Ravage, I know this is what you want to die for the honor... but I still not convinced that die in honor isn't the choice. You survived and it might not too late for this..." As the minicon's optic is opened and looks up at her a bit. She continued. "No matter what master and others are saying it, the weak have survived and better chance to live. You can still have the choice to make for your own. Forget that Decepticon honor, maybe... I can be your friend nor comrade." Ravage is moving as he widens his optic a bit softly as surprised.

"Not just serving a master... but helping current the bot like me, as a partner." She put her single servo onto her chest plate. "We can fight together... as one."

Ravage stood quiet and he is giving the thought of Nightblade's words. Her speech is little lack but convincing that she will be his new partner to serve for the mission.

But when the comm's online, the young spark put two digits on her side of the helm and listening to the communication from the other Decepticon. They've requested for scouts to survey the cave they've got signal for Energon. Unfortunately, the leader is still on the battlefield with other Decepticon warriors against the Autobot. So Nightblade begins to contact her master Megatron for new survey mission. Even she has to use her mellowed discipline ego.

"Lord Megatron, let me take the survey mission. I've been training for a thousand years in the Pit and I want to prove myself to fight alone."

"You certain to do this mission on your own, my loyal student?" Her master questioned her ability.

Nightblade replied. "Yes, I am certain that I can do it since the time in ruined Vos city."

"... Very well. Reclaim the Energon before the Autobot, Nightblade."

"By your will, Lord Megatron." She hung up the commlink and then she sighed. "Least he finally accepting my position for the new mission."

When Ravage has finally seen Nightblade's true color that she wanted to do something for the mission she involved and even hiding her masked from Decepticon including Megatron. She turns to her new friend and shushes him a bit.

"Keep it secret, partner. I maybe masked my true color, but I still can't get used of my mellowed ego in front of every Decepticon... especially Lord Megatron, okay?"

The minicon didn't respond but still surprised by that young spark... who equally masks as his former master Soundwave. Watching Nightblade who is going to the mission to survey the Energon when she leaves. He looks at the dish that got Energon left for him. Still thinking about that young swordwielder who has kind spark she helped him. Over and over again, he felt like appreciating for the help to be alive. Now he may found the answer... and he could find the way to return the favor.

At the wasteland in the sea of rust, the young swordwielder and troops have been driving up to the pinpoint location of their position in vehicle mode. They arrived at the location that is set to the cave and then impacts the t-cog into Cybertronian. She got the Energon signal device as she aims it to the cave entrance and it detects the faint energy coming from inside the cave. Seeing two Decepticon are waited for her and reinforcements arrival and got the equipment ready to survey the Energon into the cave, as they begin the search for Energon.

It took a little long to go further through the tunnels and there is no sight of the Energon. But she still has a feeling about this cave and she doesn't want to jump in the conclusion.

"Are you certain about Energon reading is beyond this cave?" The young swordwielder questioned.

"Yes, lieutenant, I'm sure."

"My signal has a reading of Energon inside this cave."

Nightblade checks the device on her hand as it reads the Energon signal is off the course of the map. "It said we got it off course..." She muttered.

The other bot checks his own and sees the same reading as hers, tampering this device as he tried to aim in any direction. "We should've got an upgrade device instead of this old contraption!"

"This ain't my fault if we had genius in the Decepticon! But I don't wanna go see this mad scientist!"

Whilst Nightblade sees something, but the two scout troopers begin to bickering about the technology. She heard something in the shadows and she can't focus what that sounds like. She sighs angrily and turns to them. "Quiet, you idiots!" She shouted at them as they stopped. "Did you hear that?"

The sound of metallic skittering is coming slowly from the side of the corner and Nightblade takes out the blaster gun from the holster, aiming at the noise she doesn't see.

"Are you certain that the cave has Energon?" The young swordwielder asked again.

"I'm certain, lieutenant, my radar picked up the Energon beyond this cave as I said." The first trooper, test beta vehicon, responded.

"You never checked more than being lazy bot since our last assignment! We almost ambushed by the group of Autobot, but thanks to our lord Megatron and Barricade had got rid of them!"

Suddenly Nightblade sees something in the other tunnel after she stops walking while scouts are bicker as noisy as usual. She quickly pushes them back a bit.

"What in Pits are you doing!?"

Nightblade shushed them with the servo. "Quiet! We're pulling back to the entrance!"

"What? Why!? We came here so far."

"I saw the scraplets!" She whispered.

The scout troops begin to frighten by the term. The small robotic vermin infestation in Cybertron as frightening as they fear the most.

"They're offline in stasis... move back slowly... and turn away as quiet as you can..." Nightblade instructed them. "Do any of you mark the way to the entrance?"

"Yes, lieutenant, I marked everything you say and we'll be out of the cave in no time."

One of the Decepticon soldiers is uncertain about this soldier who has an issue in the past. Nightblade notices their uneasy feeling until one soldier spoke, "Are you really certain that you mark every each of the sector of this cave?"

"Yeah, I did, everything in each sector."

Nightblade comes over after she checks the back. "I don't see any markings on the trail." She responded.

The few scout soldiers look straight at the vehicon who really failed to do a certain task. Nightblade facepalm so much in disapproval. And one of soldier responded, "You... stupid fragging vehicon."

Nightblade sigh in disappointed, "I'm gonna report that first clone test on Vehicon needs more work for that cloning contraption..." She remains calm and let her thought to focus on her priority first. "We'll have to find the way on our own since I tried to contact the Decepticon base. The layers of the cave are causing the comms loss signal..." She informed them.

So they begin to find the way to escape the cave from the infested scraplet before they awaken from the stasis. She and the scout team are heading back to find the entrance and then return to the base. After a few tunnels and tunnels of finding the entrance to the outside. Nightblade checks the comms signal to their base... it was weak when she hears the voices mixed with static.

"We can try to break through the thick layer to reach outside. We might have a chance to see the light!" The Decepticon soldier took out the mining equipment to prepare for creating the hole. Nightblade still ain't sure if it's okay to suggest that idea.

"I don't think it would work... if we make that noises with that equipment, the scraplet would be nearby."

"Hah, we could be farther away from them. Let's breakthrough and get out of this slagging cave!" They start the equipment's power and they begin to mining through the thick metal. But Nightblade begin to command them, "Decepticon! Stop! This won't be helped for this! We need to-."

When one of miner got the layer of metal break through the thick and unfortunately... something many orbs have been dropped into the floor. The orb impacts into infested critters and it starts making a saw noises from the razor-sharp teeth. Nightblade frightened as she knew something that would happen. "Run!" She screamed in panicking.

The Decepticon soldiers stopped the mining machine or either dropped it out as they followed Nightblade's command. But one bot, the vehicon, is getting crowded in the pile of scraplet as he gets devoured. They start running and shooting as they chased by the scraplet hordes. Few of them are flying in the air when it caught some of the soldiers. Nightblade and the other two are the only left for the survival so they tried to hide their sensor.

"We're gonna die! We're both gonna die!"

Nightblade looks around and sees the power grid box is close. She turns to see if the scraplet are insight. She runs toward it and then she tried to activate the power grid. It has started up and she turn to two surviving soldiers to prepare the run for their lives. The flying critter detects the power source at the distance as they begin to devour the power box. As they get distracted, the cybertronians begin to run away from the hordes, but other scraplets saw them in their sensors as they are beginning to chase after them.

"Don't look back! Those killing vermin are gaining on us!" The soldier shouted.

Unfortunately, Nightblade and others got slipped and tripped over into the floor but one still running away. The swordwielder sees the one mech is still running. "Wait! Help us! Come back!" She begged that coward soldier who had to manage to escape.

The few of scraplets coming around them and begin to devour one of each, screaming in pain when they feel the bite. Nightblade tried to fend them off with her sword and she went to help the fallen soldier who almost got devour him to death. But she still gets bitten by those infested critters who are eating her platings. She tried to grab him but his limbs are cut off.

"Run! Lieutenant! Leave me behind! Before those-." The one fallen soldier had been cut out when the scraplet still eating him.

As Nightblade do what the soldier says and then she manages to breakthrough the vermin's ambush and she limps her way to the other tunnel to hide. She still got small few things crawling on her when she slashing them into two pieces. Her body is covered in bite marks and she panting quietly to remain calm. But she sees the light of the entrance. "The entrance... almost... there...!" She panting and she used her sword as the walking stick to help her walk. "Gotta... hurry...!" She keeps walking until the scraplet scouts detected her when they begin to fly over toward her. Collapse her limps as she falls into the floor and trying to crawl into the ground. "I... can't.. give up... I wouldn't want to die... I have to live for the vow..."

Suddenly the swordwielder sees something came to her rescue and it impact the machine gun from the pack as it starts shooting the scraplet. What she see... it is the feline minicon Ravage who came in here to rescue her. "Ravage?" Nightblade speaks weakly.

The feline minicon begin to pull her out of the cave with his teeth in her collar armor. She quickly grabs her sword and used it to support her limps. Soon the femme and minicon have finally got out of the cave. She sat down on the ground and she sighs in disappointment. "Well... hate to say this... no Energon in the cave... nothing but horrific experience inside... my scout team has been devoured by them."

Ravage look at Nightblade at the moment and he checks her injuries as he sees few many bite marks on her frame. "... You need medical attention..." he spoke to her as the swordwielder widen her optics in surprised.

"... You speak to me?" She asked politely.

"... I would prefer to become silent most of the time because of the code. But only... we talk privately..." he told her about it.

Nightblade smiled and she begins to understand him, "I see now..." She begin to contact the Decepticon base to request the shuttle after she reported that her Energon scout mission has been called off the false source. Now Nightblade and Ravage are the mutual benefits of the partnership in battle.


	6. Chapter 5

In the medical center, Nightblade is laying on the berth since she got picked up from the sea of rust by the shuttle. Her master is devastated to see her had bite marks from the survey mission with her scout team. She is only one of the luckiest femme but only she got rescued by the minicon when she tried to escape from the scraplet. Sending her to the survey mission was the reckless decision he made mistake and he forbid her from going the mission on her own will with other recruited soldiers. Which it was unfair for Nightblade, but she was not sure why her master shows concern about her safety when she sees herself ready.

Her body has been reformatted, but her color scheme still remains the same. What she notices that she is triple changer for ground vehicle mode and seeker jet mode. She doesn't remember being the triple changer during the training. But it seems like her master isn't aware of her become a triple changer. But she can ask one of the high-rank seekers for the proper training. The feline minicon has come to see his partner and seeing she gotten the reformat the modification of her new armor parts.

"Well, I guess I have grown a bit for the change something new," Nightblade commented as Ravage grunted in agreement.

When Nightblade put on the visor equipped to her helm and then she turned to the computer nearby. She begins to start checking the science projects since she had access into a few reports and even she reads the details. Her last reports of the beta cloned vehicon still need the little more worked after it lasted. Next thing she notices her master is creating something deadly that can help wipe out the Autobot soldiers. But something about this science project hasn't mentioned about her involvement... her suspicion has been corrected, but she doesn't want to jump in the conclusion without further explanation. She does know that her Lord Megatron was lying at first when she met him, but how... did he know her designation name. Questioning herself is hard to find the truth about herself, but her master made a vow to her so she may as well wait till the war ends.

Suddenly, she hears the comms beeping in her channel so she put her two tips of her finger on her side of the helm. Seeing it is from her master who has reached her.

"Nightblade, it is time to come to the mission in the field. We will be raiding to Tygar Pax." She listened to his plan of the objective.

"By your word, my lord, I will come immediately," Nightblade responded as she ends her comm.

So now she and Ravage nods each other when they head off to the hanger so they can meet up with her master and the army. Her Minicon companion starts to form and merged into the midsection of her body. She is surprised to this first time the minicon merge into her chassis.

When the Decepticon soldiers are preparing to enter the shuttle ship to begin their raiding the Tygar Pax. The swordwielder has arrived in time when she going with her master by his side in front as the bodyguard. Her visor is now tinted dark blue whilst she's getting little nervous and tried to relax her mind. The objective of the mission is to seek the intel about the AllSpark and the Autobot. But it is even close that she is going be guarding her master during the battle, she won't want to face someone like Bumblebee who helped her in the past.

A few hours later after landing, in Tygar Pax is been raided and they are headed towards the route to Well of AllSparks. The soldiers are destroying the area to clear the path for the leader. As for Nightblade, she is keeping her optics opened for her surroundings and noticing the Seekers are at the sky. Then suddenly she sees the one Autobot Aerialbot in the sky when it made contact the seekers. 'Could this be the Autobot are still there?' She thought.

The cannons started as it comes from the other side in front when they noticed it's a Wreckers. She takes out her sword and deflects their plasmablasts in each. One blast she deflected back towards one of them.

"Autobots!" The warlord shouted. "Surrender yourselves! The Cybertron is now mine! You fight only to die!"

Nightblade keeps deflecting their blast fire until she got shot when screaming loudly in pain. When the Decepticon leader sees his student got shot but seeing her still stands. The battle continued, the young swordwielder is about to take a shot at one of Autobot soldiers... to her shocked, she sees Bumblebee is among them. She stopped herself from trying to shoot with her blaster gun. Whilst the yellow and black mech charged toward her until Megatron grabs her servo and pull away from crashing. "Don't get distracted! Kill them!" He ordered her as he fires his fusion cannon at the yellow mech, but the femme tried to aiming her gun to the pursuer. Her servo is shaken when her body is stopping by their own will.

Those words echoed in her mind, flashing her memory of the good times of her and Bumblebee, it's like she doesn't want to destroy her good relationship with Bumblebee. The pipes of her breath are slowly stuttering and... it scared her. 'Scrap! I can't' she thought to panic. The noise of the missile took a shot at Bumblebee when she watched it. The shooter is from Starscream who didn't pursue the aerial bot with his two seekers. 'No...' She thoughts as she stares at Bumblebee's body. It's like a world around her is falling apart and she sees the some of the Decepticon and Autobot soldiers are fallen. As the battle died down, Nightblade snaps back to the reality and sees the Autobot is retreating. Something in her mind is getting suspicious when she thinks that those wreckers are flanking them and pushes them away from coming near the Well. As the Decepticon about to continue the objective.

Surprisingly, she and others felt the ground of her legs is shaken and turn her head at the source she sees something that launches from the Well. Seeing it made sense to her, "Could this be... the AllSparks?" She whispered softly. Still watches the AllSparks is heading to the sky and it was out of reach from Decepticon... which it means they failed the objective.

Hearing the one mech, Bumblebee, laughed when Nightblade and Megatron turn to him. The yellow mech doesn't seem to recognize her. Watching him got up on his foot, a badly damaged body and his leg are broken. "The plan of yours is ruined! Looks like the AllSpark is out of your reach now!" He mocked the warlord.

Megatron strode up to him, he seized him around the neck and dragged him upright. "You will tell me every intel you gather, Autobot. Or face my wrath."

The yellow mech notices unfamiliar femme, Nightblade, who stood behind the Warlord. "Never thought you had a bodyguard. Hello there." He begins to mock him when he pretends to ignore him.

'Bumblebee, you should know my color scheme... why can't you notice that...?' Nightblade thought sadly.

The Warlord growled, "Do not mock me! Tell me everything or your life will better end!"

Bumblebee is determined to not give up the intel when he won't betray... as for Nightblade, she is still afraid of what this situation is coming to this. She felt froze again and she couldn't speak to bare with her fears.

The yellow mech grunted, "You know... I would rather die than betray my own! I would rather see you try!"

Megatron is gotten angry at the Autobot who would never give up the intel. Much anger, he begins to crush his Vocoders, "Then you will be left to die till you won't be hearing your story again, Autobot!" He keeps crushing more of his grip of Bumblebee's neck.

Nightblade couldn't take anymore, "My lord! Stop!" She shouted as she got his attention when he paused. Bumblebee keeps staying active when he hears the familiar voice is from femme. "We cannot waste the time of this place when there's Autobot lurking in the cities... and we need next preparation for next plan..." she said.

"... Very well, Nightblade. Let us return to our fortress immediately!" He ordered his Decepticon troops who are marched back to Kaon. Megatron throws the yellow mech into the ground and Nightblade is terrified to watch it.

Nightblade looked back at Bumblebee in regretfully as luckily her master and other Decepticon did not know what's her expression it was. She followed her master before reaching the shuttle to return the Fortress.

A few distances from her leader, she turned her way to the other block and hide from the Decepticon soldiers. She backed into the shadows and immediately leave the Decepticon unit. She sprinting through the wreckage of the streets as fast as she could to reach Bumblebee. Her mind is filled with the word 'sorry', feeling sad about everything happened to him. She finally made it to the area where Bumblebee is left to die. She slides herself in the ground and checks him to see if he's alive. He's slowly losing the Energon, but his vocoder is heavily damaged.

Nightblade removed her visor to reveal her face to him if he's conscious and her lubricant tears are flowing down her faceplate from her optics. "I'm glad you're alive... but... oh Primus..." She covered her face as she tried to hide away her sadness. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I stood there and done nothing to stop him... but... I got scared... I'm such a fool!" she cried softly as she crying more. She huffed a bit and slowly stopped her crying. "I'm gonna get you back to your Autobot unit. Doesn't matter if I'm their enemy... I'm still gonna help you..." She went to look around to find any that could help to carriage him.


	7. Chapter 6

It took a time to find the useful parts, Nightblade had the cable rope around her servos after she got the carriage made of metal cover parts, and the injured Autobot named Bumblebee, who is unconscious. She is pulling the carriage to reach the Autobot territory to Iacon city or seek out the Autobot scouts in the patrol. But the issues is that she doesn't know where to go and she can't tell where the Autobot will be coming for him... She wonders about if how those Autobot care to come back for the comrade than the Decepticon did not. Does every soldier care and honor the fallen soldiers around in each area where they die. Mostly Autobot, they do honor the fallen soldiers in the field... even her when she honors the fallen soldiers too in the Decepticon mission. Seeing no one in Decepticon would ever honor the fallen brethren.

'Something in my mind, my body is telling me for a strange reason. What was it that I missed?' Nightblade thoughts.

Suddenly, the young femme begins to hear the whispers that begin to haunt... or was it a something in her mind. '... honor the fallen... protect what's matters... keep moving forward...' the voice whispered in her mind as it echoes as she felt... remembering those quote. Whoever shares this, she may remember this every time. It's vivid, but good memories.

Aside from that, she stops herself from pulling and went to check Bumblebee since she tried to repair him as quick as possible to keep him stabilized. She manages him to keep him alive, but knowingly he needed the real doctor than herself. Suddenly, her instinct has been kicked in when she looks around the area. She would highly hope that isn't Soundwave aware of her missing, she would be scared of this silent mech.

"Decepticon scum on sight!"

Nightblade stops herself and raises her servo up in midair so she slowly moves away from Bumblebee. She turns around to source and kneels down on the ground as she saw two Autobot scouts coming forward. One scout went to check Bumblebee and other is aiming the cannon at her cautiously.

"It's Bumblebee! He's still active!"

"And this one is the warrior type, a lieutenant rank, and its designation is unknown. It probably is the one who hurt our friend at Tygar Pax and delivers it over to us," Other scout replied. "Should we capture it or scrap that con?" He begins charging his cannon.

"Wait! Let's not jump in the conclusion. There is another reason for that because Bumblebee has gotten less repaired," His friend said as he walked up to her. "What is your Designation? Are you... the one who repair Bumblebee?"

Nightblade sighs in relief that she finally got to see one of them notices that, "My name is Nightblade, the lieutenant rank of Lord Megatron who I protect him as his bodyguard. And yes, I did repair him as best as I could," she responded.

"A young femme who protects her master as a bodyguard?"

She replied, "Listen, Autobots, I don't get much time to explain it. Bumblebee needs help for his injuries and I don't want him to die because... I save him once in ruined Vos City and thought we could never face each other again in the fight." She bows her head down, "But now we were... he was there in the Tygar Pax until I watched him...! I saw what Lord Megatron did to him before I stopped him from crushing his pipe," she added. "I never regret to sneak off from my master till I came back for Bumblebee... I repair as best as I could... and I have to bring him back whoever Autobot I encountered so I swore to you I will never mention this to Decepticon. Just please... take Bumblebee and help him for his sake," she finished.

The two Autobot scouts stare at her faceplate and her optics as sadden as she shows her concern about Bumblebee, even they can see that young Decepticon femme is really different than others. So other scout impact his cannon to form back to his servo.

"Alright, kid, we'll take Bumblebee to our outpost but we had no choice to take you with us. We are not so sure that we trust."

Nightblade is relieved to hear that with her faint smile, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Autobots. But if I go with you, my master will be aware that I'm missing in any time," she noted sadly.

"No, it won't take long. We just had our commlink active for our commanding officer listen to our conversation."

The young swordwielder has understood that with the nods of her helm, so the scouts will escort her to their outpost when the two Autobot scouts used their t-cog to form a Cybertronian vehicle. She hopes they won't take her to the cell for her being a Decepticon, but she did honest with them and she won't dare to cause any trouble. So Nightblade pulled the carriage and followed them.

At the Autobot Outpost, the few of the soldiers who brought the wounded over to the medical campus since the last fight. The two guards at the front line are keeping attention in the wall of the gate, the first guard saw in their scope as he spotted a ship in the sky. Soon their second in commander contact all Autobot soldiers to in the outpost to keep monitoring and cease their weapons when their incoming guest arrived. The soldiers are in confused while the transport ship landed into the platform. The field medic, Ratchet, comes to bring the patient to the medical campus. To field medic's surprise, Bumblebee has still active but his armored is heavily damaged, and then there's a femme with Decepticon brand on her shoulder. This may be why the second-in-command meant this one is a guest.

The team got the medical berth for Bumblebee while Nightblade followed them to the campus until she got stopped from going further. The young femme still worried about Bumblebee and she felt her instinct kicks when she turned around and finally... she meets one of Autobot's closest lieutenant. The tallest mech in blue colored and red-trimmed in each than her who is shorter.

"Are you designation 'Nightblade'?" He asked.

Nightblade nods her helm softly, "Yes, that is me," She responded.

"I am Ultra Magnus, second-in-command and squad leader of the wreckers. It is rare that you are... either defected or still loyal to Decepticon. Reports from Bumblebee said it's true... you were used to be soldier-in-training and now you are Megatron's close lieutenant," The Wrecker leader responded.

"I can understand that you don't take kindly toward Decepticon like myself, but I did what I can to repair your comrade's injuries. It too severely so I decided to return him to your outpost," she lowers her helm in guilt. "I am sorry... for what it came to this happen to Bumblebee," she apologized.

"... You are correct that I don't show kindness to Decepticon such as yourself... but, it would seem that you already defect Decepticon so I will make an exception. Our leader, Optimus Prime, would appreciate your help to return our soldier to our outpost. We will be own you the debt, Nightblade," he replied whilst Nightblade surprises to hear that.

Nightblade shake her both servos and helm, "Y-You don't have to. I just couldn't let Bumblebee be dead in the fields. Because... he's a reason why I became acquainted with him and... I even save him from trouble once."

"We certain, Nightblade, our leader has offered you to join our team and we can stop Megatron from ongoing battle."

"But... that's a thing," Nightblade looked down. "I don't know what the reason for this fight... I couldn't understand why and how did Megatron ever go on like this... when I witness the cruel things he did to Bumblebee. All my questions are unknown to me and... I don't know what to believe..." she explains.

The large mech hums with his two digits on his lower faceplate, seeing this femme is curious about the goal she needed to know from Megatron. She probably needs to see for herself...

"There is something we want to give you, Nightblade," The Wrecker leader took out from his holster attachment, then he hands over to her.

"What this for?" Nightblade asked as she got the device.

"One of our technicians has been doing research that can prevent Soundwave's spying on the commlink. Think of it... as you need the request when we can own you the debt," he said.

Nightblade nods her helm and she puts it away.

"We will transport you back where the scouts found you. We thank you for returning our friend," Ultra Magnus replied.

"... Before I go, can you tell Bumblebee that I'm sorry... whenever he's recovered?" Nightblade asked.

"It is not your fault for this happen, Nightblade. Megatron is the dangerous warlord who should be one to blame. I have seen you in the battle that you never intended to hurt my comrades."

As Nightblade saluted him respectfully when she put her servo on her chassis and then she headed to the transport ship. Ready to send her back to the last location they found her and Bumblebee.

It's been few megacycles, Nightblade is in alt mode vehicle to drive over to Decepticon Fortress at the miles ahead. She will be aware of her master would scold her in the discipline. Even he wouldn't like how she disobey and snuck out from any places and any unit. When the young swordwielder has returned and headed over to the top tower of his throne. Always prepared for another outburst from her master.

At the throne of the top tower, Nightblade just arrived and hear the familiar voice when she notices the purple mech. Shockwave, the mad scientist, she remembers him when she was youngling after brought to his lab for... secret project. Aside from the past, she listens to their conversation carefully and when she hears what Shockwave discover his research report about... her Energon?

"It has no effect on her Energon, logically, I believe it's..." Shockwave explains until he stopped and turned around to face at her.

"Nightblade, you have returned after you've snuck off again without my permission..." Megatron speaks.

Nightblade bow her helm respectively at her master, "I apologize, my lord. I was just... searching for any Autobot spies as I found nothing. It won't happen again." She begins to ask, "And forgive me for asking, what sort of report that Shockwave mentions about... my Energon?"

Megatron would widen his optics in surprise, but he kept it hidden as luckily his student hasn't noticed. "It has nothing to concern you, my student. But Shockwave has been curious about our last battle."

Shockwave comes over to her while staring at the young femme who is uncomfortable with him. "Do you know where you injured?" He questioned coldly.

Nightblade lifts the frame of her left arm where she shot, letting Shockwave examine her injury and sees her plating was healed.

"Does the medic repair your veins and plating?"

Nightblade begins to answers, "No, I thought that it was only the mesh wound since it felt much pain when I got shot."

Shockwave looked up at her optics as she's being truthful about her and seeing she still not aware of it. "It is logical." Suddenly, Nightblade felt her plating is pierced when she groaning hurtfully, seeing Shockwave has the syringe injection in his servo to take her Energon. "But I must have your Energon sample for research." He finished when Nightblade shove him off and backed away from the scientist.

Nightblade put her servo on her arm were the syringe, watching him leave.

"Shockwave is needed your Energon for the status of your progress in research, Nightblade. You are supposed to be strong, not whimpering like the youngling," Megatron said.

"... He could've just asked for it," Nightblade replied mellowly.

"You are free to return your post, Nightblade. We will discuss your excuse later."

Nightblade saluted him, "By your will, my lord." She begins to leave the throne and waited for the next order. Something is going on to this scientific research from the Shockwave's report, it was kept secret and what was Megatron been hiding from her and Decepticon. Unaware of her master, his expression is sadly mixed with angry about what Shockwave did to Nightblade after this discovery of his scientific report. Leaving the many questions in his processor about Nightblade... and another femme who perished. The femme he cares the most in his life.


	8. Chapter 7

As time passes, Nightblade was in her habitation room since she explains the excuses to her master. Telling him a lie is the only way to keep secret from her involvement with the enemy. Even she still has the communication device hidden from any Decepticon includes her master. She had her ways of hiding her things and very well sneaky for the femme. But she ain't certain about her minicon partner, Ravage, who is part of it since he was loyal subordinate to Soundwave. Seeing him is recharging on the table and wonders if he's aware that Nightblade went to the Autobot outpost.

She sighs silently, 'Maybe he didn't... he was in resting since I didn't deploy him in battle. I didn't want to get rude for that...' she said in her processors.

When the young swordwielder hadn't forgotten about herself who is triple-changer, she wanted to know about the seeker training and the tips of how to she can avoid herself from getting hit in her surroundings. She doesn't know which Seeker ranks she can find for her tips. But she does have a friend who she hasn't spoken a while, maybe he can give her a tip for the seeker ranks.

In the hanger, Nightblade just entered the sector and sees seeker commander, Starscream, is in the computer monitor to checks the other status of the ship. She walks up to him in the distance away as she looked up at him. "Starscream!" She called to him who just turned around as he panicked. But his expression changed from surprise to frown that he sees Nightblade came over.

"Oh... it's you, Nightblade, I thought you would be standing by Lord Megatron at the throne..." Starscream scowls her as he turned away.

Nightblade notices his tone of his that sounded like he never wants to see her again. "I didn't make that decision to go that rank, Starscream. Lord Megatron promoted me into the rank and I got assigned to be his bodyguard."

"Oh? Let's not forget the last time you were his student under his wing, Nightblade," Starscream added as he turns to her. "You are his favorite loyal lieutenant rank in Decepticon," he finished.

Nightblade sighs, "That's not what I'm here for, Starscream. I'm here as the friend I wanna know the tips for your seeker training."

"What? You didn't have a jet mode for the seeker class, Nightblade," the seeker commander confused.

"Well, funny story, I just discovered myself that I had both jet mode and grounder mode," Nightblade said.

Starscream surprises, "That can't be! You cannot be the triple-changer like Blitzwing!"

Nightblade stood silence for the moment that she is still being truthful about her being the triple-changer and so Starscream... can finally see that she's not lying.

"So... you are not lying," he asked.

Nightblade nods, "I swear the spark of my life, I am still being truthful to you."

Starscream hums for the moment when he put his digits on his bottom faceplate, "There is databank I have for seeker training, I can send it to you and it will help for your jet mode."

"Right, I can be able to study it for my jet mode." The young swordwielder smiled. "Thanks, Starscream."

It's been few megaycle for Nightblade been studying the seeker training when she's at the top building in Pits of Kaon, whilst Ravage is now recharging by her since he needed to keep the guard up. The young swordwielder is getting the excellent score on correct answers in her datapad. But it sometime she gets a vivid feeling about this training book that... she may know the answers. She doesn't know why that looked familiar and has the knowledge for strange reason. So she can finally learn how she can be the seeker and grounder as the triple-changer. Her minicon partner got up from the recharge and notice Nightblade is gonna return to the hanger. He hops onto her and linked her into the chassis. The young femme steps to the edge and looks down over it as she sees how high it is for her. She backed away from the edge a bit, she closed her optics and sigh slowly to relief her nervousness... Until then she sprint quick to make a jump over the edge and letting got the feel of air through her frame as it felt the light of gravity. And suddenly she transformed into the jet mode and flew back to the upper level of the sky when the thruster booster starts up the burner. She finally fly freely in her jet mode, she never felt how she never gotten scared of it. She would smile her faceplate when she feeling like a amazingly good. 'This... is amazing experience I ever felt. It's like I'm facing my own fears!' She thoughts.

At the megacycle later, Nightblade keeps flipping the wings to the right side then left as she keeps flying freely in the sky. Does the flight tricks by turn back to cybertronian mode in the highest level of the sky and let herself fallen. Meanwhile, Megatron is in the command quarter with his four best Decepticons: Soundwave, Shockwave, Airachnid, and Starscream. He shares the plans to them as his loyal communication officer Soundwave got the intel about the Autobots is building the spacecraft to escape from Cybertron. But while he wonders where his bodyguard went off since he tried to contact her in comm link. And suddenly Soundwave silently pops up the screen of his visor as he had visual on Nightblade ever since he sent Laserbeak.

"You had a visual on Nightblade? Where is she, Soundwave?" Megatron asked as he sees his loyal communication officer is pointed at the monitor when both Decepticon include him turn to the monitor of the security... and saw Nightblade fall when she passing by the security feed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He outburst, whilst other Decepticon except for Soundwave and Shockwave in the quarters are shocked when they saw that.

Back Nightblade's fallen, she smiled softly as she waited for the right moment to prepare to use her t-cog again. In the platform of balcony, Megatron runs outside with Starscream who is panicking about this. He turn to him and order seeker commander to sent the seeker soldiers to catch her as Starscream did. The few seekers in jet mode are fly up to the sky and attempt to catch Nightblade from fallen into the ground. Unaware of Decepticon seekers are coming to her, Nightblade transformed into the jet mode and then use the thrusters to go fly straight forward, causing the many seekers crashed into the tower buildings when they loss control. Starscream is really shocked to see the damage it caused, Megatron become enraged by this happen.

A moment later, Nightblade went to the nearest balcony where her master and seeker commander is standing, then she turned back to cybertronian mode and landed on her pede hardly.

"Whew! That was-," Nightblade speaks softly and she stopped herself when she saw Starscream and now... Lord Megatron. She got surprised and stood herself straight, "My lord! What brought you..." she turned her frame around and seeing many Seekers were crashed on the building as they got injured. Then she turned to them slowly with a shocked expression. "I can explain," She said.

"L-Lord Megatron, If I may? Your bodyguard is the triple-changer since she has informed me about her third alt mode," Starscream responded. "She has the potential for becoming a seeker."

"Nightblade still remains to be my side as the bodyguard, she still has much to learn from this... disaster," Megatron disapproved. "By your cause to bring Nightblade into this training, irresponsibility." Causes Starscream surprises and getting frighten.

Nightblade surprised, "What!? That wasn't his fault! It was my idea for this choice!"

"It does not matter who idea, he will have to be responsible to his duty as the Decepticon. You could have been into scrap into pieces!" Megatron enraged as he about to come forward to Starscream.

"M-Master! I beg of you! She just needed to learn on her own for her third alt mode! Please!" Starscream begged to him as he tried to step further away to the edge.

As Nightblade knew that her master is gonna beating him and attempt to get him to fall over his death. She runs up in between him and Starscream in front to block his way, "ENOUGH!" She yelled at her master who stopped himself from walking. "I can't let you near him! If this is a punishment, I will take his place instead!" She retorts as she sees her master is struggling with his anger. Noticing he is resisting the aggression when he growls until... he turned away and walked away from the balcony. She sighs, "You okay, Starscream?"

"Do I look okay?! You are to be blamed for getting me into trouble, Nightblade!" Starscream scowls.

Nightblade replied, "I just save your life from him."

"It is the reason you got in his way! He never dares to beat you in his way to me because you are the student of his!" Starscream hissed at her as he shoved her off when he walked away.

The young femme watched him leave the balcony and entered into the tower building. She wanted to tell him something, but she just stood there and couldn't find any words to sorted out his problem. So now she is going back to her personal quarter and rest her processor. She may have fun until it lasted for the orn.


	9. Chapter 8

It is been two Diun later, Nightblade has been staying behind since she got a disciplined by her Lord Megatron verbally. For the first time in her life, she stayed in the fortress and even she is forbidden from going anything to the outside and even go to the mission with her master. She is now stuck here and becoming bored with doing nothing. She would go the training at the Pits of Kaon, but there are no other bots to come training with her. Soon... Nightblade sees the spider femme who is about to walk by. The feeling of her spark and reading the optics that Nightblade did not like her since she met her in elsewhere of the fortress with her master.

When Nightblade was a youngling, she feels suspicious about it after meeting her in the command center. She stayed close to Megatron when hiding behind his leg from her before Airachnid got a glimpse of her with the web-slinger and carrying her in the uneasy way to be held like that. Starting whimpering like a sparkling who is afraid that caused by this femme and it almost made Megatron furious... until youngest Nightblade got her limb freed and smack the spider femme's faceplate when she dropped her. The youngling femme got the webs off from her frame and went to her master's side. But it was past now, she is grown femme who is now siding with her master as the bodyguard. She already had courage from fear to Airachnid, but her suspicious stills stand before the two femmes met with each other in the corridor.

"Nightblade, is it? You are quite grown since I last saw you, I heard the mess you cause the other seekers flew into the building they've crashed. How amusing," Airachnid smiled deviously.

Nightblade frowns, "Laugh all I care, Airachnid. Don't think I ever forget that you were trying to scare me off when I was small. And I don't even trust you with those venomous talk with my master..."

"Come now, Nightblade, I only did to serve our lord Megatron. There's no need to be hostility to your own comrade, you may be the best asset to me if you can be the best of bodyguard in my side," The spider femme says that to her when she steps up to her, but Nightblade has her plasma gun out and aimed at her spark chamber.

"You are too close to my comfort, Witchbot. I don't trust you and that tone of yours..." Nightblade retorted quietly. "And second... I only serve Megatron more than any other include you."

Airachnid glares at her, "So I see where your loyalty lies in be sided... Interesting." She walks away from Nightblade when she passed her. She stopped, "Oh, and you won't be seeing me again, Nightblade. I'm sure you can relieve your problem when I planned to go." She smiled evilly as she resumes walking away.

The young swordwielder never dare to turn her helm around and then she walked away as well. She got a called from the mad scientist who needed a volunteer for his research. With no question further, she gladly accepted and meet him at the next stellar cycle in the Pit.

When the time comes by, Nightblade has arrived in the Pits of Kaon when she walking to the center of the arena. Shockwave is at the top of the tower and he has a datapad out to prepare for the test his project. The swordwielder seems to sense something behind that caging door is rushing when it clanking the metal bars. She takes her time before Shockwave releases them.

Meanwhile, Megatron has return to the Fortress from the mission to search for Trypticon's wreckage site. He soon sat down on his throne and looks at the Luna-1 and -2 at the views. Remembering the time of Golden Age... where he was gladiators and the other... the femme who showed him the scenery of the luna-1 and -2. "'The two moon shines a light, the world is blight into darkness, the spark born into the night. When the small light still brights'... Those poetic things I will never forget her words before she perished..." Megatron murmured softly.

—

'It starts

With the unexpected loss

Of something dear'

—

Back to Pits of Kaon, Nightblade checked her weapon's Energon rounds and puts it away into her holster. She takes out her sword and hold it into her servo, she sighs in relief to calm herself.

—

'The warmth

That comforted and cradled

Just disappears'

—

Whilst Shockwave begin the research as he pressed the controls to release something at the arena ground. The caging door has opened when the ramp is lowering down.

—

'And in its place there's nothing

Just an endless empty hole'

—

The single red optical is glowing bright red in the dark, starting high-pitched growls quietly. It begin to step up the ramp.

—

'The light that showed the way is gone

And darkness takes control'

—

As Nightblade got her sword out and then she posed her stance on offense. Seeing the single creature is one of Shockwave's controlled mech coming up. Realizing it was one of Insecticon from the depth of Cybertron.

—

'Bitterness and anger

Are quick to fill the void

The path to isolation'

—

The swordwielder is now prepare for the test to go against the Insecticon. In waiting order, the fight in between standing and act fiercely.

—

'Is littered with the dreams that lay destroyed'

—

The two or three more of the Insecticons are coming forth to joined the single creature. The signals from the top tower when it begins. "Commence Attack," Shockwave ordered to attack Nightblade through the comm link.

—

'The cold

Seems to grow in my soul

It's consuming me'

—

The Insecticon roars loudly as it come marching to the young swordwielder who is ready to begin the fight. When Nightblade jumps to the side to dodged the creature's attack then she made her turned to attack it with her sword she swings diagonally.

—

'Confused

And I'm losing myself

In the storm'

—

Unaware of the shadowy figure, they are watching the fight in the arena and seeing Nightblade manage to slashing the Insecticon's plating. Impressed by how the young femme is handling the fight as the Insecticon got the scar at the chassis whilst attacking her with few sharp claws. Shockwave is recording the fight for Nightblade and even Insecticon to gather data. Seeing this is much likely the equally possible.

—

'Growing jaded

Being pushed being pulled

I'm unraveling'

—

The Insecticon is keeping the same attack and manage to hit the young femme's sided of the frame, she flew into the air and manage to balance herself to take her stand. Nightblade is now grow anger and she screams out of her battle cry as she jump up to the air and launched herself to kick it at the faceplate.

—

'Can't find myself when I'm

Constantly forced to conform'

—

Causing the Insecticon slide off to the distance and it still standing around the ground. So both of the bots resume the fight, Nightblade is keep deflect it attacks with her sword and tried to attack the insect bot.

—

'Enemies surround me but

The worst appear as friends'

—

While Shockwave contact the lord Megatron about the new ally and other Insecticon into the ranks. He also tells him that Nightblade is volunteering to test the one Insecticon whom called Hardshell.

—

'Liars and pretenders

Only seek to reach their ends'

—

Nightblade punching out her servo at the helm harder after she got her sword caught in his. She panting quietly since she and this insect mech are covered in dents and scratches on their frame.

—

'Everything is breaking

Right before my eyes'

—

When Hardshell panting as well and stare up at young femme who is exhausted. He suddenly caught a gaze at the shadowy figure and something... that changed his behavior.

—

'Looking in the mirror

I see someone that I don't recognize'

—

"The fight is over. I have enough database and our lord Megatron is on his way to meet our allies," Shockwave says in the comm link and he left to go the meet Megatron at the arena.

Nightblade sighs softly, she is about to walk away to get her armors and plating to the medical center. But the Insecticon has charged her over after transforming into the beast mode.

—

'Mirror what's this thing I see?

Who is staring back at me?

A stranger to my heart has filled my mind'

—

Slammed her over into the ground and then transformed back to normal mode to stomped her frame, causing her to scream in pain. The Insecticon is attempting to cut her helm from the frame with his claws when Nightblade gripped it too pushes back harder. The young femme sees her sword is nearby at her side and she tried to reach it out with the other servo.

—

'Mirror

Help me

Who am I?'

—

She tried to hold his claws from reaching her pipes and while reaching her sword. She groaned quietly... and she felt her strength is pushing in slowly. She closed her optics shuts quick when her arm gives up.

"I command you to stop!" When Insecticon stopped himself from killing the opponent when Nightblade opened her optics.

The young swordwielder turned her helm to the source as she sees her master Megatron has to arrive at the right time. Seeing he ordered the Insecticon to move away from her when the insect mech did. She got up and kneel down on the ground, she grabs her sword carefully and sheathed her weapon into her back.

"Leave us. We will speak later on my throne..." Megatron ordered the Insecticon Hardshell who is leaving the arena. He stares down at Nightblade who is looked down from him. "Nightblade, you must know that you are no longer the youngling, I will not able to protect you at any cause. It is time for you to act like the rest of Decepticon... and me."

Nightblade sighs in frustrating, "I am trying, master. But I didn't ask you to come over when I just almo-." She looks up at him quick.

"Almost got yourself killed by one of our new allies, you are about to be dead! Extinguish your spark chamber or... losing your pipes," Megatron frowned. "Return to the Fortress and head to the doctor, Nightblade. You still have much to learn for your survival..." The Decepticon Leader walks away from her.

"... Yes, Lord Megatron. It won't happen again," Nightblade responded, she got up in her pede and walks away from the arena she's in. Heading back to the fortress while... she resumed the questions herself when she may have been thoughts of her master. In honesty she could've been taking care of the Insecticon on her own, knowing her risk of the dangerous situation would cause the sacrifice. She was scared at first when she thought of her fate will end her, but... she feels that her fear is gone and gained the courage she ever felt. Was she different than other cybertronians? The questions are unknown to her and she will set aside.


	10. Chapter 9

As the time passes, Nightblade is in the other base with Lord Megatron when they raided. The Decepticon are attempting to wipe them out or capture them in each as the mission will be successful. The young swordwielder went out to find the Autobot groups since she got sent out and take her Lord Megatron's orders. She soon went around the corridors and spotted the two Autobot medics are trying to help the wounded soldier to escape. So she walked up to them and takes out her sword when the two of them are defenseless as they are either frighten or rise up to fight. They also got the Energon supply from the femme who is held in the arms.

While Nightblade's mind, the questions has filled her thoughts in the processor she is still having troubled. She is feeling shaken up her frame and even her servos after she went over to them and watched them. Something she has seen in their optics, that they want mercy to live and wanted to escape from Decepticon. Feeling her spark is causing her to lose herself from holding the pain and sympathy for her emotion. Is this a right place for her to become the Decepticon she has to honor them... But then one of vehicon soldier came over and notice what she found.

"More Autobot found!" The vehicon change his servo to cannon and aimed at the Autobot.

Behind her visor, Nightblade's optics are shocked and then she acted quickly when she smacked him into the ground. Seeing the vehicon turned to her until she stomped her pede at the helm. The Autobot medics are surprised by the turned event and Nightblade is also surprise by herself that she saved them. She breathing her pipes slowly to calm her down and kneel down on the floor. She stabbed her sword into the floor and lean her helm to stare down at the floor.

"Go... now! Before more of them will come!" Nightblade shouted at the medics who are getting up and they went out to the landing pad to the hanger.

"Whoever you are, we thank you!" Autobot mech says to her when he and others are escaping from the base.

Nightblade never gonna replied to them as she was having trouble getting her back into her duty, but... she felt wrong and scared of herself who will become something else that lead to her bad path nor wrong thing. A Decepticon she would becoming a killer bot who killed her own race. But about that happened, she saved those innocents who don't deserve their death. Taking their lives are wrong, just like the last time she saved Bumblebee from death. Suddenly she hears the firefight going on at the hanger, she knew it would be those two medics and wounded are escaping with the Energon supply.

At the hanger, the Autobot are trying to escape from the Decepticon when Nightblade has arrived in time. She tried to walk up to them and she tried to order them, "Decepticon, stop your weapon!" The vehicon has been ignore her order and keeps firing them, then one of them shot at mech who is protecting the wounded. As Nightblade begin to realize that her ranks are nothing to them. She sprint her pede towards them, "I said STOP!" She swings her sword to attack the vehicon's weapon who are firing the surviving Autobot she's protecting them. Cutting their limbs and punching their faceplates in every single of them. Whilst the Autobot have manage to escaped and flew their ship to return the Autobot HQ. The young swordwielder watches them leaving after she finished clearing them out. She knows that mess she made it in this hanger but those Vehicon are still active. Suddenly... she runs away from the scene and head elsewhere beside the base outpost and the fortress. She transformed into the grounder vehicle mode and drove away to the other location.

At elsewhere in Iacon, Nightblade begins to hide from the Decepticon scouts including other lieutenants inside one of wreckage building. She panting quietly and hide behind the booth metal slab-shaped table. Soon Ravage unmerged from her chassis and turn to her with a curious look at her.

"Why did you do it since you let those Autobot escape?" Ravage questioned.

Nightblade sighs, "I... don't know... but... it felt like it's a right thing to do, Ravage. I mean, my frame froze up and I just couldn't move. Then... I realize that this isn't who I want to be." She looks at her servos.

"... I begin to see how much it hold you back and defy Lord Megatron's order, you are becoming aware of being defected," Ravage speaks.

"And what should I do?! I begin to understand what this Decepticon faction is about, but... I still need knowledge about this blasted conflict of war," Nightblade frowns. "Many questions of what I am curious about how it started for what Autobot's views are." She gripping her servo tightly.

"Ahh, you are a curious young one?" The voice says to Nightblade who rolled herself forward with Ravage when they turned and prepared to attack... but it was a single old mech who just stood behind the bar. He suddenly laughs, "Aren't you jumpy much, young Nightblade? Even your little friend is a bit jumpy as well."

Nightblade surprise by this mech who knows her, "Who are you?! How did you know my designation?!" She demands.

"I am just informant or just a dusty old bartender living in the bar, Nightblade. I heard a lot about you, such a kind femme who never killed any other bots are Autobots," he says to her.

"Just as I thought, I never knew you were still around and alive," Ravage said after he hops on the counter.

"Bartender? I... never knew that, sir. What did you own the place called," she asked politely?

The mech smiled, "Maccadam's Old Oil House. I am Macadam, it is present to meet you." He raises up the servo to her who is confused a bit. "Ahh, you never know what I learn to do that, but not yet."

Nightblade feels uneasy about this old mech and she would called him strange bot. She watches Maccadam hands out the two glass of Energon for her and Ravage. "No thank you, I don't want to waste your supply, sir," she declined.

"Nonsense, Nightblade. You deserve the best way to save the Autobots from their fate," The old bartender smiled. "May I take a good look at your faceplate?" He asked her as Nightblade put her servo on her visor when it pops out and set it to the counter. "You... have a good eye of the brave and wise warrior," He smiled after he looks closely at her optics.

"Um... I don't know about that," she doubted that.

"Soon you will keep learning, Nightblade. The hardships, the pain, and the cherish of your happiness you experience in your life from the past till the future. I know you lost your memory and I understand that vow of weapons are important to you and your master." He said to her who is looking down a bit. "But... I can share the past about Golden Age and who truly caused the war. Ravage may already know what happen before he side with Decepticon. Are you willing to be prepared to know the truth?" He asked her.

Nightblade looks up at him a bit and then she slowly nodded her helm. "Yes..." she answered. "I wanna know how did it come to this, and I wanted to know about Golden Age and what the Autobot believed in Optimus," she says.

It's been mega cycle later, the grounder vehicle is driving back to the fortress in Kaon in full speed. The young swordwielder has arrived and transformed into cybertronian mode, the vehicon soldiers are going to shoot her in the spot when they accused her of betraying the Decepticon since she helped the Autobots escaped with Energon supply. But the orders from Lord Megatron has been expecting her to return the Fortress and even they couldn't tell Nightblade's emotions she's been always wearing her tinted visor. When the seeker commander arrived to the entrance of the gateway.

"Nightblade, you finally returned at long lasted," Starscream says to her when both of her and him went walking into the Fortress. "Lord Megatron wants to speak with you about... your treacherous acts," he noted.

Nightblade did not reply to him as she still walking quick and then doesn't bother needing the escort. Aware of Starscream notice her changes are in the silence as Soundwave. She doesn't care and she will meet her master for something... important.

At the throne of the top tower, Nightblade has arrived to meet her Lord Megatron who is stood at the view of the city with his servos on his back. She stopped at the distance and then she salutes her master respectively.

"You have returned, Nightblade. I have reported that you..." Her master turned to her with his angry expression, "Let those wretched Autobots escaped!" He exclaimed.

Nightblade still keeps silence for the moment to calm. She finally speaks, "It won't happen again, my lord. I apologize for my errors..."

"It would be too late to apologize, my student. You left me with no choice but to keep you alive and remain stayed out of the fight!" Megatron replied. "The Decepticon has come to conclusions about you are the defected! The traitorous femme who turned their back!"

Nightblade hum quietly, "hmph... I already too aware of it, Lord Megatron. I might as well remain in Cybertron while you and other Decepticon crews are gone to travel the galaxy," She mellowed.

"That won't be necessary, Nightblade. You will have to come to the Warship and stayed in your quarters," he says to her. "Our time almost comes before Autobot spacecraft will leave the planet to space bridge. Dismissed and head to the warship!" He ordered.

Nightblade is about to leave the throne and... she still has a question for one last time. "Lord Megatron..." She sees him about to leave. "That earlier when we last talked about the Golden Age and the high council... What did you know about oppression?" She questioned as she sees her master stopped. "I want to know what you think. What does that have to do with violence?"

"Do you dare question to your own master, Nightblade?" Her master demands her answer.

Nightblade looked at him a bit, "No, but-," She said.

"Then head to the Warship immediately!" He ordered her as he resumes to leave the throne.

When Nightblade groaned softly as she gripped her servo tightly, she felt angry about her master who won't answer her. She begins to believe that her master has left her unanswered questions about the conflict. "So he doesn't know about oppression... before the jealousy... how could he ever think that?" She asked herself.

At the launchpad, Nightblade has been arrived to the Decepticon warship and she entered inside when the vehicon escort her to the quarters of her own in few corridors. She arrived to the quarter as the door opened for her, she went inside and hearing the door shut behind her. Aware of the control panel for the door is locking her inside the berthroom since her master ordered those vehicon. The warship has been launched and followed the Autobot to prepare for the battleship. Now... Nightblade and Ravage watches the battle happening outside while keeping their pede balance to stand carefully until the few mega cycle the Autobot and Decepticon ship are about to be pulled into the unstable spacebridge. Nightblade and Ravage are breach for impact into the safest spot.


	11. Chapter 10

It's been few stellar cycles when she still remain in the Decepticon Nemesis Warship and Ravage is stays by her side in the quarter since they were transported to the unknown system. Nightblade doesn't know what's happening outside ever since she still remain in the quarter. It is like she is always trapped inside the room when she had been disciplined for letting their enemy alive and keeping Energon suppled before they escape from Cybertron. Nightblade have been putting the pieces together about the past... and now she learn to realize what those Decepticon are believe that violence is the answers, but Autobot believe the speaking is the answer to resolve the peace and equality are the answers. The whole story about the Golden Age and the Great War from the old mech told her... that Decepticon are the cruelest faction and her leader is the one who started the war. When Ravage nudge her servo, Nightblade got his attention as she turn her helm to him.

"You have to come to your senses, Nightblade. The Decepticon soldiers are still coming to conclusions about you being the traitor. You must do what our Lord and other Decepticon wanted you to follow." Ravage forewarned his partner.

Nightblade groans angrily as quietly and slam her servo at the wall. "To frag with them!" She cursed loudly. "Why should I prove to them to extinguish our own brethren! This war... our lord's oppression... his goal... our dying world... and conflict... it all come to the sense now... Our Lord isn't making the peace... he's forcing it to tyranny to control the world to dominated!" She noted.

Ravage watches her who got up and starts thrashing the furniture objects and data pad. She is angry and ranting about how her master treated everybody a expendable soldiers. She even punched the door harder as it got little dent.

"I begin to see what Bumblebee and then other Autobots scouts are truly informed me..." She muttered.

Ravage is seemed to know what she meant and he comes to her side. "So you do encounter this Autobot scout at the beginning and then few cycles you rescue him to get over to other Autobots." He theorized her secret.

The swordwielder stood silent for the moment and turn her helm away from his sight. "Yes... you are truly right..."

Suddenly the door opened from outside as it revealed Soundwave who is not alone with two Vehicon soldiers in each side. Ravage backed away from the femme. Until his visor equalized the wave he started the overlapping the Nightblade's voices mixed with electronic. "I begin to see what Bumblebee and other Autobots scouts are truly informed me."

Nightblade's optic is widened in the state of shocked, but how did she get to spy on by the silent mech. She now realizes that... her own minicon partner is the one who spies on her for his true master. The feline minicon walks toward Soundwave, he turned and bow his head in apologetic to her.

"I see... this is a set up from the beginning, is it?" Nightblade said sadly that she felt betrayed. "I thought we were partners and friends, Ravage..."

Soon Soundwave points his fingertip at Nightblade. He used the Starscream's voice mimicked, "Take them to Lord Megatron." Ordered the Vehicon to send her over to the Lord Megatron. The Vehicon soldiers escort the young femme out of the room and Soundwave goes with them, leaving the minicon in the room alone who had feeling... hurt to do this in his spark.

At the Nemesis bridge, Megatron has the much intel from his loyal communication officer and... he becomes enraged at Nightblade who keep her secret from him, stabbed him in the back who raise her to become the student of his. He immediately killed the one Vehicon who are closing on the platform.

"My own student! You have double-crossed me and turn your Decepticon loyalty back on you!" The warlord scolds her who stood quietly. "You betrayed the trust of me! Lied to your own master who raises you in our city!"

"But master, I-," Nightblade tried to speaks.

"SILENCES!" He outburst at her who stayed quiet. "I hear you enough from your lies, Nightblade." He marches toward her who stand stiff from backing away. "You are no longer a rank of the Decepticon, you will no longer to enter the battle and the mission."

Nightblade is getting fed up and tighten her servo. "My ranks... are NOTHING to me and them!" She backfired at him after she seeing him stopped after turned away. "You think this war will ever stopped from bloodshed and hatred! This goal of yours... is just plain fragging glitched! All that beginning of conflict are caused. By you!" She pointed him to accuse him.

The warlord turned back to her, "Optimus is the true culprit who betrayed me and start the war since I should be the one to become the Prime by the council! You knew nothing!"

"If I were that one of the high council, I would be agreed that Halogen character chooses the right path to make Orion Rax, a Prime! You are the only horrible leader who has oppression compare to the high castes such as Sentinel Zeta Prime's!" She says that in truth when Warlord got snapped. He instantly punched her at the side of her faceplate, it dangerously causes her to flew over through the corridor after passed the doorway.

The swordwielder has gotten shocked by that punch and she felt... pain... fear. The pain she felt is strong, but she got landed roughly into the floor. The pain she feel in her faceplate, putting her servo on her side of the right optic. She begin to struggling around her body and groaning in pain. Feeling something flowing down from the optic, she can't see her both optic when she only sees one. On her servo, she sees Energon as she discovered... she lost her right sight of the optic. All the years of learning, she discovered that Megatron is the insane tyranny of the Decepticon. All the training, all the knowledge she had been a student to him... was all cruel and lies.

She hears the heavy footstep of Megatron's when she got up and crawled away from him as she looked up at him. "No! Stay back! Forgive me! I-I never meant to say such things! Just please! No more!" She begged him and shield herself with the servo. Hearing the footstep stopped, she still notices he still there. But then hearing his footstep again is stepping away.

"Take her to the doctor! And then lock her to the cell..." he ordered the soldiers.

When the two vehicon soldiers got up on her feet, but Nightblade slapped their servo aggressively and lets her walk to the medical center. Her servo is shaking like a weak and scared like a little youngling.

A moment earlier, Megatron is shocked that what he did to Nightblade. He sees the stained Energon on the digits. He turns to Nightblade who is struggling in pain on her faceplate. He was about to come to see her, but Nightblade got up and her optic on her right side has been damaged. He watched her crawl back away from him and beg her mercy when she scared like a little youngling. He doesn't want to flinch the shock as he keeps his emotion locked. He stepped back away in a bit before he orders his soldiers.

At the medical center, Nightblade is on the berth after she went into stasis for the surgery. She can see her both optics clearly and got up from the berth carefully. But... she is now feeling dread inside and feeling hostility that she felt changed.

"You're awake. You will be recover soon after the stasis worn out." Knock Out said. "But their is a bad medical report for you, your optic was damaged into pieces so I replaced it with the new one." Nightblade still didn't respond to the doctor. "I heard what happened, I never thought Megatron would do that since you stand up and saying such nonsense." But Knock Out notices the femme has disappeared until he sees her getting escorted by the vehicon soldiers in the corridor.

Breakdown walked up a bit and watches Nightblade leaves the medical center, noticing her persona has changed since she got her ranked stripped down and lost her optic by Megatron. "Huh, she got what's going for her. Can't believe she turned her back on us, Decepticon, and Lord Megatron," He said.

"Yeah, well, she is a young femme who still has a lot to learn," Knock Out nodded as he went back to his duty.

At the few mega cycles later, Nightblade is now in the cell room when she curled up by the wall and sobbing more quietly like youngling. She stopped her cries when her coolant tears still flowing down. Crying won't help to make things better and even wanting to release from the cell. So she got up and move the chair at the corner side. She went to cover behind the berth and... she took out the communication device that help block from Soundwave since the time. She starts up the communication radio device and fizzes the little quieter.

"This is the Autobot Research Fleet, who's calling the emergency?"

Nightblade sighs softly so she clicks the radio to respond. "This is Nightblade... I... became defected from Decepticon... I finally see what Megatron truly is."

"... Nightblade!? Tell me what happens so we can help you out to return the favor!"

Nightblade smiled softly as she glad to hear some bot recognized her. "It's... a long story."


	12. Chapter 11

Nightblade is looking at the reflection of her sword and seeing her new optic is blood red color. It is like her piece is missing and it would never come back. So she swings her sword in every diagonally and focus her stance on her movement. She is been training her sword for few months and even her hand combative skills as she need to regain her strength. She had her courage back when she learn the painful memory. Her instinct kicks in, she had to put her weapon down.

She frowns angrily and turn to who has came. As it Starscream, who opened the cell door and he come forth. "What do you come here for?" She mellowed.

"Lord Megatron has requested to come receive you to meet him." Starscream spoked in disapproved. "Since you... been silences for long time after he stripped your ranks."

Nightblade pulled out something on her servo and dropped the damaged communicator device in front of him when the seeker commander discovered the Autobot brand on that device. "Well... it would be a perfect time for me to go meet him. There is something... I want to regain my honor." She responded darkly.

When they arrived at the command deck, Nightblade has been escorted to her master after she receive her visor and blaster gun from her quarter. The dark warlord turned around when his servo is on his back. "Leave us, this is between me and my student..." The vehicon soldiers went back to their post.

"Starscream has inform me of what you have, Nightblade... and you want to regain your honor for the Decepticon?" Megatron spoke to his student.

Nightblade nods her helm a bit, "Yes... I may discover where the surviving Autobots in the other system. After I had they're trusted in me..." she explained.

The dark warlord smirks evilly and chuckle a bit as he finally sees his student has finally come to her senses. "Well done, my student, give Soundwave the coordinate to their location and we'll be preparing for battle."

"Before I do that, my lord, I want to be required in the field and extinguished the Autobot scum myself... alone, but I do not mind if you needed the one who can witness my wrath..." Nightblade replied.

Megatron begin to think of her request in his deep thought. He stare at Nightblade's reflected visor it sees through her optics, but her tone is serious about her attention to kill the Autobot crew in the ship. "Very well. Soundwave will be the one to witness to see you in battle."

The femme saluted and bow her head. "Of course, my lord, a fine choice." She walks over to Soundwave and begin to give him the coordination of the Autobot Ship.

When the Nemesis arrived to the other star system, they sees the spacecraft is drifting in the other planet's orbit. With Nightblade and Soundwave at the top of the ship, she changed her visor tint to go darker to hide her faceplate. So then Nightblade and Soundwave transformed into cybertronian jet mode to fly over after the Decepticon ship shoots the tow cables toward the Autobot ship. Nightblade impacted her t-cog to transform back to the normal form and she threw herself into the window. She takes out the blaster gun and then Soundwave arrived in the back of her. Soon Nightblade went to entered the corridor from the room after she notices the silent mech went over to the nearby computer to prepare for the security system to shut down. She walks out to proceed the task.

Earlier in Cell, Nightblade is still chatting with the Autobot who is called Locklane has been told by second-in-command about the debt. Even Perceptor has overheard the story and he may can help her for the debts before he went with Autobot Spacecraft: Ark. The plans are okay from Locklane, but Nightblade needed to act smart and play the role when the time is right for them.

"So what are you suggesting, Nightblade?" Locklane responded in the comm link.

"... What we should do that we need to play the role when we are in the transportation ship. You said this Perceptor already completed the new ship?" Nightblade asked.

"Yes, I got the instructions from him that you could use it."

Nightblade nodded, "Good, but if things go wrong for me before I escaped... I may got the backup plan."

Back to present, Nightblade has successfully assault the Autobot crew since it takes a few minutes when she got her sword out and took out the security sentry turret through the corridors. Whilst Soundwave is monitoring her through the Laserbeak, the comm link is opened for Decepticon command deck. Seeing the live feed of Nightblade is charging towards one of Autobot soldiers in the other quarter... when the flying minicon arrived while Nightblade stabbed the mech into the spark chamber.

"There are three left in this transportation ship, I eliminated five Autobot crew members, would be in the hanger deck," Nightblade speaks through comm link as she headed to the hanger.

When Soundwave's minicon follows her when they leaves the quarter, unaware of the Autobot soldiers are alive and got up from the floor. All those limbs and fake Energon blood they cleaned their frame carefully.

"Phase one is complete. Head to the next phase 2," The mech says quietly to his comrades.

The second mech went to the comp and attempted to take control the security from Soundwave, but awaited for the right time. "Never thought her plan worked, but we have to set up the self-destruct for this ship in 10 cycles to escape," the second mech replied. "Let's hope your sister Locklane will be okay at the hanger to prepare."

At the hanger deck, the femme whom called Locklane is getting the shuttle ship ready and two Autobot soldiers are putting the Energon supplies in the back of the deck. The bolt of plasma shot at the edge of the ship. As the young swordwielder arrived in the hanger with Laserbeak, but Soundwave has arrived as well. The three Autobot raise their servos in the midair and kneel down to surrendered to them.

"The Autobot ship is secured, Lord Megatron," Nightblade responded in comm link and soon Soundwave set up the communication video feed of Megatron in the holographic projector.

"Excellent work, Nightblade. Soon we will have their intel to find the rest of Autobots whereabout. Start with the femme who's in charge," Megatron ordered her in comm.

Nightblade walks up to the Locklane and aim her sword at the Locklane's pipe. "You will tell me... where are the Autobots?"

Locklane smiled, "Why's that? We are just getting started on the plan to baited this ship, accordingly."

Megatron laughs at the femme a bit, "Foolish Autobot, what did you think of your motive to trap both Soundwave and Nightblade. Your Autobot troops were extinguished."

"Oh, that's not my plan. I just followed some spy bot among your Decepticon crew," Locklane replied.

"... Who is the one responsible for this?" Megatron demands the femme.

"That's a good question..." Nightblade speaks as she turned her frame around quick. "Because it's so obvious!" She hissed at him when she threw her sword at Soundwave who dodge to the side and it destroyed the projector.

In Decepticon command deck, Megatron sees the video feed went down into frizzy screens after witness Nightblade is the one who planned this. Seeing he has been fooled by his own student who turned against him and the Decepticon. He ordered Soundwave to capture Nightblade before Autobot escapes with her.

Back to Autobot transportation ship's hanger, Nightblade overheard Megatron's order to capture her and the Autobot shoots the minicon from backing their master. Nightblade and Soundwave has started fighting against each other while other Autobot are focus on the plan. The perfect time for other group begin to set the self-destruct system for their transportation ship and then runs to the hanger to prepare to abandon the ship. When Locklane's brother and others arrived to the hanger and went to their two shuttle ship to take their leave including Locklane went with her brother. The last ship is for Nightblade as it was a gift from Perceptor so she can escape from Decepticon. As Nightblade is attacking the silent mech who block her attacks with the sword and use his tendrils to attempt the shock at her, Nightblade manage to move away from it when she hops back away from it. Unfortunately Laserbeak came in for backing up his master and hits the young swordwielder to the back of her helm, causing her to step forward a bit and then hits again by Soundwave's tendril in uppercut. As Nightblade flew off in backward and slammed into the floor in few distance. She tried to get up from the floor but she got stomped back into the floor again by Soundwave's pede. He stare silently at her and await her to submit the defeat.

Nightblade groaned angrily, "... I... will never submit! I will never become the vassal any longer!" She tried to get up but the mech keeps pressing her down.

"Surrender now... Nightblade..." Soundwave mimicks the voice of Megatron's after his visor equalized the wave.

"Never...!" She hissed at him.

Until something in the corridor, the new figures are running in full speed to the hanger and then it pounces to launch at Soundwave. And it hops back to Nightblade's side. The shadow figure is revealed to the mech when Laserbeak came to the master's side. Ravage who has came to save Nightblade when she finally got up and grab her sword.

"Glad you finally arrived, Ravage. The ship will be explode in 3 cycles left," Nightblade said.

"Noted, let's hurry to the ship..." Ravage responded.

Nightblade looks back at Soundwave who is staring right at her, but knowing Soundwave will escape with Laserbeak before the ship's self-destruct. She immediately head over to her ship with Ravage and went to cockpit to prepare for launching. With the ship's control, Nightblade sees Soundwave through the window that he immediately escape from the ship to return to the Warship. Her ship launched in full speed and finally left the hanger. When the Autobot Transportation Ship has finally exploded in the middle of space after Soundwave made it to the warship's hanger and the Warship evacuated to the far distance away. The navigator has lost track of Nightblade's ship in the sensor. Causing the warlord furious, now the Decepticon lost the objective of getting intel... and capture Nightblade. The silent mech has arrived to the command deck and then stood there as he failed to capture Nightblade.

"So Nightblade has finally escaped and disappeared... not this again..." Megatron whispered as he lower his helm a bit. But he turned to his Decepticon and begin to announced when Soundwave activate to cue the audio visual to address the Decepticon. "Decepticon, we may have failed to receive the intelligence from the Autobot. One of ours, Nightblade, has been confirm she is defected and sided with Autobot. But... our side priority is to capture Nightblade and return her to me."

Back to Nightblade's ship, the young swordwielder is set the coordinate to the safest planet called Velocitron and lean back on the seat. Ravage is sitting on the seat since the plan he has snuck into Nightblade's chassis and signal the second group to start up the self-destruct.

Nightblade sighs, "Vassal no more... but we're still on the run."

"Velocitron might be a good place, but we still ain't sure if it safe to go there..." Ravage said.

"I agreed..." she looks at the star map of the galaxy to find any useful location in the other stars.

Suddenly, the system has detected the Autobot beacon and it zoomed in the location. She got confused a first when it happened.

"The Autobot beacon!? It looked like it located at-," she says until the ship's begin to initiate the hyperspace. Both Nightblade and Ravage has been put into the stasis after they knocked in seat. The map of the galaxy has zoomed to the planet of the green and blue colored.


	13. Chapter 12

In Earth's year of 1980s, the ship has been going down through the atmosphere level when the emergency landing is active. The gliders are about to be failed to handle the heat by the speed. Soon Nightblade has awoken from the stasis and notices the ship is about to crashed. So she takes control of the ship and begin to pull back the pedals to go up. It crashed into the forest and landed in the ground through the green environment as the ship begin to slow down roughly. Both Nightblade and Ravage got shoved back into the seat when it stopped. The young femme breathe calmly as she manage to save herself and Ravage from the fate. Her minicon partner got up and hop off from the seat... until he collapsed in the floor.

"We'll never... do that... ever again..." Nightblade panted softly as Ravage groaned quietly as he would agreed with her while he laying on the floor.

When Nightblade notices the light from the outside through the window, she notices the sun is shine brightly as it bathed her frame. She carefully got up from the seat and go to the hatch door to see the outside. In outside, Nightblade got out of the ship and looked around carefully to see everything. Her expression is changed to her surprise that... the layers of the planet's surface has the environment she had never seen before. Seeing the life forms of the creatures are small size than her. She walks up to the hill and sees the life form civilization at the farthest miles from her.

Ravage walked up to her and sees what she sees. Notices his partner is... smiling and her coolant tears flowing down her faceplate that something made her happy when her visor still equipped.

"It's... beautiful... this planet... is so much better I ever felt..." Nightblade smiled happily.

She sat down on the ground and watched the views of the newest environment in this world. Ravage smiled faintly as he glad to see his partner is happy to finally be free.

Suddenly, Nightblade and Ravage hears the electronic noise of the buzzes as it calls for the designation. They got up and backed away from whoever comes over here. The familiar faces of yellow and black mech comes out from the shadow with the weapons out to aim at her and Ravage. The young swordwielder has always never forget the familiar face and set her weapons down carefully. She got up and stand calmly when Ravage is keeping his cautious.

"... Bumblebee," Nightblade responded and the mech seems to surprise that femme called his designation... even the voice is too familiar that he never forgotten about. She slowly put her servo on her visor and it pop out to reveal her true face.

[Nightblade!?] Bumblebee buzzes as he finally sees her true faceplate... but he notices her right optic is red after he comes close to her. [What happen to your optic!? Were you injured during the battle?]

Nightblade frowned sadly, "I... know what you and Autobot saw what your views are. What you see what Megatron has become." She put her servo on her arm and she looked down a bit. "I lost the optic that Megatron has taken it."

Bumblebee is shocked when he sees and believe that Nightblade has been harmed by her master who smacked her faceplate and destroyed her optic. Seeing Nightblade's coolant tears flowing down more... it's not about her optic but it's something else that she felt guilty.

"Bee... I'm... I'm so sorry about your voicebox that Megatron stole it from you! I'm just glad that you are alive but... I can't forgive myself for stand idly to watch you die," Nightblade cried softly as she kneeling down on the ground and cover her faceplate with her servos. "Forgive me..! I didn't know you were involved in the Tygar Pax city!" She replied.

Bumblebee kneeling down to her height and patted her helm gently she looked up at him. [Its fine, Nightblade. Ratchet and my friends have told me everything that you brought me back to the outpost. Don't blame yourself for this, Nightblade. It should've been Megatron's.] He buzzes softly.

Nightblade sniffles a bit and... she smiled as she put her servo on his chassis gently, "I understand."

Bumblebee would be smiling back to her, but he hugs her gently when Nightblade surprise by that action. She... seemed to like it and wonder where did he learn that. The young femme closed her optics and hugs back in return.

The scene transparent to Nightblade's optic who just opened, the new area of the location she's in the top of the mountain with Ravage. Even she has the optic path on her right optic. She's been living in the earth and wonder around for 28 years since she joined the Autobot as she earn the crest emblem on her shoulder but... her Decepticon emblem is hidden underneath it.

"28 earth years its been... You think those Decepticon will ever find this planet, Ravage?" She asked.

Ravage looks up at her, "I highly doubt it."

Nightblade chuckles softly as she seems to agreed with her minicon friend. Keep staring at view where she enjoys the life on Earth. Until one of life form called human came to approach the femme. The female human looks up at Nightblade with the smile.

"Hey Nightblade, hate to break the news. Ratchet has contact me about the bad news. The Decepticon has returned, they showed up and he wanted me to warn you about it," The human says. "And... we lost one member who was killed by Decepticon. That was few days ago before I got contacted from the base when I found out just now."

Ravage looks up at her, "I guess I have spoken too soon... should we go hide again?" He asked.

Nightblade got up from the ground as she stood vigilance, she put her visor on equipped. "... No, we're not running anymore."

Ravage nods his head and merged into Nightblade's chassis and then... Nightblade has transformed into the custom Chevy Monte Carlo and she opened the door for the human who hops inside and takes a driver seat.

"Putting the seatbelt on, and then ready to go! Glad I had you as my guardian, my friend," the human smiled. "Also I found the location of the Energon at another sector in the cave, I also saw the Decepticon troops are mining there."

Nightblade would smile at her as she begin to drive the wheel to the steep hill, heading towards the edge of the canyon mountain. Launched up to the air after the big jump, now she changed her form to custom F-35 Fighter Jet while the human is seated.

"Hang tight, Nayla. We'll just have to crash their party at their mine," She warned the human who named Nayla. The jet began to boost the thruster and flew off in the sky. Nightblade, the young swordwielder, will help the Autobot to win... no matter how long it takes for her and the Autobot.

'Honor the fallen... protect what matters... and keep moving forward... The words I shall not forget about it that inspire me.'


	14. Epilogue

Earlier after Nightblade joined the Autobot, Ratchet has been testing the Nightblade's CNA since she told every information about this Shockwave's secret project that Nightblade would believe that she is a super soldier for what Megatron told her. The medic has almost finished the processing of CNA when the other mech in red and blue arrived to see what his old friend had discovered. "Ratchet, how is the process of Nightblade's CNA test?" The Autobot leader asked politely.

"It is an almost finished process, old friend. Nightblade is different than other Decepticon that I knew a little about her." The old medic responded as he soon about to finished. "But... she is reminded of... the Silver One's traits. The poor headmistress who was extinguished in her Academy when Decepticon bombed the Vos City." He added.

The process in the computer has completed and it starts to reveal the detail in the screen monitor. Both Ratchet has become shocked by this revelation and Optimus sees the details of the truth.

"This... This has to be a mistake!" Ratchet frowned. "She is not really a super soldier, a clone, or any volunteer she has never been in Shockwave's experiment!" He turned to Optimus. "Optimus, we must tell her the truth about this revelation..." he says to his leader.

"Agreed, old friend. But I feared Nightblade has made her choice of these vows. Despite her memory loss, she will be confused and angry about the truth if we tell her. The weapon of the vow she wanted Megatron to tell her the truth... I begin to see why Megatron was protecting her, but using her is unacceptable to lie about her..." Optimus says calmly. "But I will question her to see how her memory is recovering. It might take time for her to come."

"I... understand, Optimus. I just couldn't believe Megatron would do such a thing to his own!" Ratchet said furiously.

Soon they heard the footstep coming over and turned around to the source, Bumblebee came over after he walked in at the wrong time when he heard everything. His expression is surprised by the truth about Nightblade. [I'm sorry to eavesdropping... I didn't mean to come over at the wrong time.] He buzzes.

"It is fine, Bumblebee. And Nightblade?" The Autobot leader asked.

The minicon walked over to and takes a seat by Bumblebee, "Recharging... she had been through a long time. If you want some answer from me... I will do what I can to share with you, but no one leaves in this room."

Ratchet and Bumblebee look at their leader who is deciding these terms of this minicon. He steps up a bit and then... he answered, "We accept your term, Ravage. You may begin to tell us, when did Megatron know the Silver One."

=End of Story=


End file.
